Side by Side
by Ali Nasweter
Summary: Thor 2: The Dark World - Asgardu a Midgardu hrozí válka. Thor potřebuje Lokiho pomoc.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

„Loki. Je čas." Podvědomě stiskl Mjolnir a postavil se před skleněnou stěnu. Jeho mladší bratr seděl zády opřený o zeď, ruce položené na břiše, na tváři šibalský úsměv, kterým celý život rozčiloval všechny kolem sebe. Neobtěžoval se s jediným zbytečným pohybem, jen jeho úsměv se ještě roztáhl.

„Čas na co, Thore?" zeptal se melodickým, skoro až zasněným hlasem.

„Asgard a Midgard jsou v nebezpečí. Potřebuju tvou pomoc v boji."

„Musíš být opravdu zoufalý, když jdeš pro pomoc za mnou. Souhlasil Odin? Poslal tě snad on?" Tohle byl Loki, jak ho Thor znal. Plný sarkasmu a urážek. Z nějakého důvodu se mu ulevilo, když tenhle tón uslyšel.

„Jsem tady navzdory jeho zákazu," odsekl Bůh hromu odměřeně. Dával si velký pozor, aby nedal najevo žádné zbytečné emoce. Jistěže měl spoustu otázek. Ale na ty teď nebyl čas.

„Ale měl bys vědět, že pokud mě zradíš, zabiju tě," dodal s naprosto vážným výrazem. Loki se málem rozesmál. Jenže místo tradičních posměšků se rozhodl, že to bude příjemná změna po letech strávených v téhle díře, kde neměl sebemenší soukromí. Proto jen líně naklonil hlavu a s úšklebkem na rtech se zeptal:

„Kdy začneme?"


	2. Mother

„Nerad tě ruším při jistě velice inteligentní úvaze, ale jestli ti mám pomoci, možná bude dobré, když se odtud napřed nějak dostanu," ozval se Loki po dlouhé chvíli ticha, kdy si Thor pomalu uvědomoval, že když se postavil proti otci, musí tak pokračovat až do úplného konce. Lokiho celu je oprávněn otevřít jedině Odin. A ten ji neotevře. Bůh hromu si nešťastně povzdychl a potěžkal kladivo. Omlouvám se, řekl si těsně před tím, než se rozmáchl a Mjolnirem prorazil skleněnou stěnu, aniž by se obtěžoval Lokiho varovat.

Ten se po dopadení posledního střepu na zem začal ohlížet, jako by čekal celé vojsko, které se k němu přižene a přišpendlí jej k zemi. Tohle přece někdo musel slyšet. A co víc, nemůže to být tak jednoduché, dostat se z vězení. Nemůže. Leda by ho Odin šeredně podcenil. Černovlasý bůh zaťal pěsti. Ne, že by se pokoušel o útěk, kdyby to věděl… ale vážně ho tady celou dobu držela skleněná stěna? Větší výsměch si Odin vymyslet nemohl!

To, že to nebyla ledajaká stěna, mu došlo, když se zvedl, vteřinu na to se mu podlomily nohy a on spadl zpátky na místo, kde dosud seděl. Thor se zamračil.

„Pomalu, bratře," řekl s menším odporem v hlase, než se kterým sem původně přišel. „Tvá magie byla omezena na dlouhou dobu, nesmíš spěchat. Vězení tě určitě oslabilo." Loki nevěděl, co ho rozčiluje víc. Thorova náhlá starost, fakt, že se nedokáže postavit na vlastní nohy nebo to, že mu celé roky vysávala energii jeho cela? Cela, ve které byl čtyřiadvacet hodin denně?

„A jak ti mám pomoct bez magie? Zase jsi všechno domyslel do konce, jak vidím. Všeotec je proti tomu, abych pomohl. Ale jediný, kdo mi může vrátit magii, je on," posmíval se, přičemž se s vypětím veškerých sil snažil najít svůj starý dobrý nic neříkající výraz, kterým by zatajil, jak mizerně mu ve skutečnosti je.

„Na tohle jsem myslel," odpověděl mu Thor s jistou pýchou v hlase. „Matka ti vrátí sílu. Je na mé straně." Loki neměl čas na další otázky. Blonďatý vládce hromu k němu přistoupil, nešetrně ho vzal pod paží a jediným pohybem jej vytáhl znovu na nohy. Lokimu se z toho zatočila hlava. Thor ho nepouštěl, naopak, sevření ještě zesílilo. Pak vykročil z cely a zcela doslovně svého mladšího sourozence táhl ven z Asgardského podzemí.

Cesta do paláce byla delší, než si Loki pamatoval. Najednou zmizela veškerá zlost z jeho věznění, a zmocnila se ho nejistota. Uvidí matku. Tak dlouho ji neviděl. Naposledy při svém soudu po příchodu na Asgard, když ještě sesbíral poslední zbytky zlosti, urazil svého takzvaného otce a ignoroval její slzy i prosby.

Frigga ho prosila, aby požádal o mírnější trest. Aby udělal cokoli, čím by se mohl byť jen částečně vykoupit. Ale on si jí nevšímal a dál svou situaci zhoršoval. Aby byl upřímný, trochu doufal, že ho Odin pod nátlakem nakonec odsoudí k smrti. Ale nakonec, když ho celou dobu ve vězení jen bili a ponižovali strážci, si uvědomil, že smrt by pro něj byla odměnou. A ta ho tady jistojistě nečeká.

Všichni se mu mstili. Ti, co ho znali a měli s ním mnohokrát čest při neškodném vtípku, a dokonce i ti, co jen z doslechu znali jeho jméno. I tak si ale neměl proč stěžovat. Kdyby byl na svobodě, rozhodně už by nežil. Thanos nevyhrožuje jen tak pro nic za nic. Nikdy.

Doklopýtal až do hlavní síně paláce, obrovské místnosti, kde se sotva doplazil po schodech až před trůn. Odin tam nebyl. Ale Frigga ano. Ještě dřív, než stačil cokoli říct, dopadl znovu na kolena. Thor už se nenamáhal jej zvednout. Jejich matka k nim přiběhla, poklekla a vzala Lokiho tvář do dlaní s takovou jemností, až se mu nahnaly slzy do očí. Tak dlouho se ho někdo nedotkl tak něžně, s láskou a péčí…

„Můj synu," vydechla a rozplakala se. „Jsi tak bledý… a hubený." Starostlivě si ho prohlížela. Loki opravdu nevypadal příliš dobře. Dennodenní bití tomu rozhodně napomohlo. A pak, chřadl i psychicky. Byl buďto obklopen sadistickými dozorci nebo byl zoufale sám. Nevěděl, co z toho je horší.

Nespal. Pořádně nejedl. Každou noc, bez jediné výjimky, se mu zdál jeden a ten samý sen. Stejná postava, stejné místo, stejná slova.

„Dostaneš svou válku, Asgarďane. Pokud zklameš, jestliže se Tesseract nedostane do našich rukou, nebude planety, opuštěného měsíce, žádného místa, kde tě nedokážu najít. Myslíš, že znáš bolest? Tu ti teprve ukážeme."

Horší než noční můra je to, když se probudíte a zjistíte, že to vůbec nebyla noční můra. Ano, selhal. Tušil, že selže. Nebyl tak naivní, jakým se dělal. Ale nečekal, že to přežije. Nečekal, že přežije pád z Bifrostu, pak Chitauri a nakonec boj o Zemi. Smrt ho z nějakého důvodu nechtěla.


	3. Midgard

„Tony? Vstávej… no tak, vzbuď se." Ačkoli všechny nervy jeho těla protestovaly, neměl to srdce nechat chudáka kapitána, aby s ním i nadále hystericky třásl.

„Klídek, kápo," zasténal, když otevřel oči a spatřil Stevův rozmazaný obličej. Pak se dezorientovaně rozhlédl kolem sebe. „Do hajzlu! Ten parchant se vrátil?"

„Kdo, Tony?" Steve se nechápavě mračil a dle jeho zkoumavého pohledu se nejspíš snažil zjistit, jestli nemá jeho kolega otřes mozku.

„Kdo jinej mi s takovou radostí ničí byt? Ten idiot z Asgardu! Thorův bráška! Moje věž! Kurva!" řval, přičemž se stihl zvednout z trosek a odhodit od sebe Steva.

„S tímhle nemá Loki nic společného," ozvalo se od dveří – tedy od něčeho, co kdysi dveře byly. Stark se rozzuřeně otočil za hlasem a jeho tvář se ještě víc zkřivila vztekem, když spatřil Furyho.

„Taky jste si mohli pohnout! Nechali byste mě zabít… kdyby… kdyby…" vydechl a začal si masírovat spánky. „Jarve, co se vlastně stalo?"

„_Na věž mířila spoustu střel, většina nás zasáhla. Způsobené škody se opravují, pane."_

„Jo, to si ještě pamatuju. A pak?"

„_Kontaktoval jsem pana Bannera, který byl v době útoku o tři patra níž ve svém pokoji, pane. Transformoval se a mnoho nepřátel pobil," _vyprávěl Jarvis a všichni v místnosti by přísahali, že v tom zaslechli stopy vzrušení a hrdosti. _„V současné době se nachází na střeše, a dle jeho životních funkcí není vážně raněn. Za patnáct vteřin bude stoprocentně bezpečné jej oslovit. U Vás, pane, bych doporučil rentgen hlavy, mám podezření na lehký otřes mozku." _

„Ááá… Hulkie by mě v tom nenechal. Oblíbil si mě, to je jasný," ušklíbl se Tony.

„Okej, Tony, teď ten rentgen."

„Seru na rentgen. Jarve, je z těch útočníků některý naživu?"

„_Obávám se, že ne, pane."_

„Do hajzlu," dupl si Stark a vztekle se rozhlížel po svém ještě před hodinou luxusním bytě.

„Řediteli," ozval se za jeho zády kapitán. „Měli bychom počkat na příchod Thora, určitě pozná, odkud útočníci jsou." Fury přikývl.

„Nechám své lidi, aby našli tělo, které..." pochybovačně pohlédl na právě přicházejícího Bruce, „je poznatelné. A kapitáne," dodal, když se k nim otáčel zády, „dotáhněte Starka na ten rentgen."

„Ano, pane."

Skvěle. Fury byl pryč, Steve se snažil Tonyho odtáhnout z nejvíce poničeného obýváku a polonahý Bruce právě nešťastně zkoumal rozbité brýle. Idylka.

„Tak, teď vypadáš o moc lépe," řekla Frigga a snad posté svého mladšího syna pohladila po tváři, něžně, jako by se bála, že mu i tímhle ublíží. Pak se ohlédla na Thora, který vypadal čím dál nervózněji. „Měli byste jít," oznámila mu, ačkoli si sama přála opak. Thor na ni pohlédl.

„Musíme na Zemi… spojit se s Avengers. Dluží mi laskavost," sdělil jí vážným hlasem, ignorujíc Lokiho zblednutí, když si vzpomněl na své poslední setkání s Midgardským maskotem – Hulkem.

„To je jediný důvod?" zeptala se Frigga s úsměvem a bůh hromu se mírně začervenal. Loki obrátil oči v sloup. „Chtěla bych tu smrtelnou dívku poznat," pokračovala královna, předstírajíc, že reakce svých synů neviděla.

„Poznáš ji, mám v plánu ji sem přivést. Tady bude víc v bezpečí než na Zemi." Frigga přešla k Thorovi, jemně ho vzala za loket, a odvedla jej až ke dveřím.

„Thore," zašeptala. „Prosím, postarej se o svého bratra. Je slabý, pobyt v cele ho vyčerpal. Dávej na něj v boji pozor." Blonďák s úsměvem přikývl.

„Nenechám nikoho, aby mu ublížil," ujistil ji. Královna se vrátila zpátky k mladšímu princi a sedla si vedle něj.

„Teď… to bude trošku bolet. Vrátí se zbytek tvé magie," řekla. Loki se snažil ignorovat slovo bolest a soustředil se na to příjemnější – magii. Přikývl. Jeho matka mu položila dlaně na hruď. Srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji.

Naposledy se ho takhle dotkl Odin, když mu většinu moci bral. Kouzlo bylo v Lokiho těle od narození, bylo jeho součástí. Kdyby ztratil všechno, okamžitě by zemřel. I když mu vzali jen část, bylo to pro něj, jako by od něj trhali kus jeho samotného. Tehdy se na místě zhroutil a probudil se až po několika dnech na ošetřovně. Teprve pak ho stráže směli odvést do cely.

Tělem mu projela vlna palčivé bolesti, všechny svaly v těle se mu napjaly. Trhl sebou, když ucítil dvě těžké a velké ruce, které mu pevně svíraly ramena. Thor, uvědomil si. Než stihl omdlít, bolest polevila a on ztěžka oddechoval, aby získal ztracený vzduch. Pohled se mu zvolna vyjasňoval. Frigga ho mateřsky políbila na čelo.

„Teď už budeš v pořádku. Thore," obrátila se ke staršímu synovi, „počkej ještě chvíli, než se přemístíte…"

„Nemůžu, matko. Situace je vážná, nemůžu si dovolit více čekat…" Thor zněl nešťastně, ale neměl na výběr. Královna si skousla ret a chvilku přemýšlela.

„Podívej se na něj… nezvládne to bez problému…" šeptala.

„Na Zemi budu mít více času. Předpokládám, že domluva při pomoci ve válce nebude tak rychle za námi. Za tu dobu se zotaví."

To bylo rozhodující. Thor pomohl bratrovi vstát, a Loki byl natolik unavený, že se ani nepokusil jej odstrčit.

„Vraťte se brzy," uslyšeli svou matku, než zmizeli v modré záři Tesseractu.


	4. Dark Elf

„Přátelé!" zahulákal Thor, jakmile opadla zář kolem něj natolik, aby poznal, koho má před sebou. Totéž se nedalo říct o ostatních. Nataša pohotově namířila pistolí, Clint lukem, Tony vyvalil oči, Bruce následoval jeho příkladu, a Steve popadl svůj štít. Blonďatý bůh ještě nějakou chvilku nechápal, proč na něj všichni míří zbraněmi a jsou přikrčení jak číhající kočky, dokud si neuvědomil, že má za sebou svého bratra, který chtěl mimochodem ještě před nedávnem zotročit Zemi.

Thor roztáhl ruce a postavil se před Lokiho.

„Uklidněte se, přátelé, Loki tady není jako hroz-…" Odrazil šíp a dotčeně pohlédl na Clinta, který začínal rudnout vzteky.

„Ten parchant ho má určitě v moci," zasyčel jedovatě.

„Ne, ne, to ne-…" Thor mával rukama do neurčita a vypadalo to, že začíná panikařit. Nikdy nebyl dobrý se slovy, toho si byl vědom. Otočil se na mladšího bratra, aby ho požádal o menší slovní pomoc, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se bůh neplechy na nohou držel už nejspíš pouhou silou vůle, otočil se zase zpátky.

Steve byl první, kdo odložil štít. Tony, který se za ním doteď schovával, se po něm začal sápat, aby ho přitáhl blíž.

„Co blbneš? Kam jdeš? Nechoď k nim!" Steve svého hysterického kolegu nebral na vědomí a přešel až k Thorovi. Usmál se na něj.

„Rád tě vidím," řekl a nahlédl Thorovi za rameno. Clint vypadal, že bude schopen prohnat šíp i Stevem, kdyby na to došlo.

A pak, když se zcela vyčerpaný Loki sklátil k zemi, všichni věděli, že tady budou zbraně zbytečné. Bylo podivuhodné, že nepotřebovali slova. Thor k bratrovi poklekl, a láskyplně se usmál. Upřímně čekal, že Loki omdlí už při cestě. A teď… teď už na něj nikdo nemířil a on si snad mohl konečně odpočinout. Tony roztřeseně ukázal ke dveřím ložnice, a aniž by bohy doprovodil, sám se odebral ke svému baru.

Thor vzal bratra opatrně do náruče, dával si záležet, aby zbytečně nedráždil rány, které Loki stihl schytat za dobu strávenou v podzemní cele Asgardu. Clint sklopil luk teprve, až spatřil, že tělo mladšího boha bylo v jeho náruči staršího úplně bezvládné. Ani tak ale nepřestával vrhat vražedné pohledy. Nataša se přizpůsobila stejně rychle a udělala to, co jako jediného užitečného v tuto chvíli udělat mohla. Odklidila pomstychtivého lukostřelce.

Bruce donesl lékárničku, Steve otevřel Thorovi dveře do ložnice. Stále nikdo neřekl jediné slovo. Pak, když byl Loki v posteli, si Thor sedl na židli hned vedle a obezřetně pozoroval Bruce, který rychlými, ale překvapivě jemnými tahy obvázal Lokimu zraněný hrudník i ruce. Pak se přiklonil k staromódnějšímu způsobu léčby horečky, a přinesl misku s vodou a žínkou.

„Nevím, jak by jeho tělo reagovalo na léky, tak to nebudu riskovat… kdyby… něco, tak… hm… víš. Jsem tady," zamumlal poněkud rozpačitě a z místnosti se vytratil.

„Díky, doktore," usmál se na něj Thor. Jakmile se zavřely dveře, znovu pohlédl na mladšího boha. Bylo to neobvyklé, že byl u něj tak blízko, a nikdo do něj nestrkal ani ho neurážel... a on se cítil, jako by seděl vedle mrtvoly.

Vzal mokrý hadřík, vyždímal ho, a opatrně jej dal na Lokiho horké čelo. Užíval si tu chvíli. Jednak proto, že byl Loki zticha, neplival kolem sebe jed a vypadal o něco lépe než na Asgardu, a jednak proto, že si moc dobře uvědomoval poslední chvíli klidu před válkou.

„Co to kurva bylo. Co to kur-…" opakoval Tony snad už posté, u pátého drinku. A to se ještě krotil. Clint se stále vztekal ve svém pokoji, ve kterém ho bůh ví jakým způsobem držela Nataša (Tony měl svou teorii) a Steve seděl na pohovce a marně se snažil Tonymu vysvětlit, že na sobě nemusí mít svůj kovový oblek.

„Ten chlap mě minule vyhodil z okna!" nedal se Iron Man odbýt.

„Ten chlap byl minule na vlastních nohou a při vědomí. A taky jsi tady tehdy byl sám, teď tady jsou všichni," uklidňoval ho _zcela logicky_ Steve. Čím logičtější to však bylo, tím více to Tonyho štvalo. Konec konců, to géniové mají vždycky pravdu.

„To je teď jedno. Dokud mi nepůjde na oči, jsem v klidu. Teď by mě spíš zajímalo, co je zač ta mrtvola, kterou mám na střeše. Jarvisi, řekni Thorovi, ať přijde na střechu."

„_Pan Odinson mě požádal, abych vám vzkázal, že pokud není jeho účast nutná, raději by byl u svého bratra." _

„Je. To. Nutné." Tony vrčel. Zatínal ruce v pěst, rozhlížel se po stále nepříliš uklizeném obýváku a ignoroval Steva.

„Co se děje, příteli?" zeptal se Thor, jakmile se laskavě dostavil. Vypadal, že by se nejradši otočil a šel zpátky za Lokim, ale hned potom, co spatřil Starkův výraz, poslušně zůstal a čekal.

„Mám na střeše návštěvníka, kterej mi dneska odpoledne zdemoloval bejvák," řekl Tony stroze a mávl na Thora, ať ho následuje. Blonďák vypadal, že si zničeného bytu ani nevšiml.

Začínalo mírně poprchávat, když se Avengers konečně shromáždili na střeše. Bruce chyběl, protože se Lokimu zhoršila horečka a potřeboval přítomnost lékaře, a Thor vytrvale sliboval doživotní vděčnost.

„Není to jeden z Chitauri," řekl bůh hromu sklesle, když se dostatečně vynadíval na mimozemské stvoření. Dvě třetiny času pozorování se jen modlil, aby se ve svém názoru mýlil.

„To je špatně?" zeptal se Steve zmateně.

„To je hodně špatně, přátelé. Chitauri by nebyli takovou hrozbou, aby dokázali donutit k mobilizaci všech devět říší."

„Tak co je ta věc zač?"

„Temný elf."


	5. Heimdall

„No, řekls to krásně dramaticky, kámo, ale pořád vím hovno," nechal se slyšet Tony, a bylo mu jedno, jak ošklivě to znělo. Však byl u sebe doma, že.

„Vůdce temných elfů se jmenuje Malekith," mluvil Thor, aniž by si Tonyho poznámky všiml. A pokud všiml, okázale ji ignoroval. „Už několikrát vedl boj proti Asgardu. Ale Všeotec," odmlčel se a vypadalo to, že čeká na potlesk, „Všeotec jeho útoky vždy odrazil. Malekith se pak stáhl. Zezačátku jsme měli zdroje, které nám potvrdily, že si shání spojence. Ale pak bylo několik let ticho, a on nebyl nikde k nalezení. Naše zdroje taky ne." Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, aby se ujistil, že je jeho vyprávění bráno dostatečně vážně. Opět to byl Tony, kdo promluvil jako první.

„To ale pořád nevysvětluje, proč zaútočil na MOJI věž!" křikl skoro až zoufale a rozhodil rukama do stran. Thor jako by si teprve teď uvědomil, že je Tony přítomen. Otočil se k němu a nevinně pokrčil rameny.

„Mohl se objevit kdekoli. Třeba v Novém Mexiku," navrhla Nataša.

„Nebo se chtěl začít zbavovat lidí, kteří brání tuhle planetu," dodal Clint.

„A začal u mně? Si teda nepomohl. Každopádně víme, co je to zač. Motiv stranou. I když by hodně pomohlo, kdyby byl stejný dramatik jak tvůj brácha, Thore. Ten nám řekl hned, o co mu jde."

Byla tma. Pak chvilku světlo. Pak zase tma. A pak zase světlo.

Zamračil se a cosi podrážděně zamumlal. Už se chystal si přetáhnout deku přes hlavu, když ho ze spánku vyrušil hlas, který neznal. Což byl dobrý důvod k tomu, aby se prudce posadil.

„Uklidni se, jen jsem-…" snažil se ho uklidnit Bruce s malou baterkou v ruce.

„Co-…" zachraptěl Loki. Toho chlapa znal. Ale v jiné podobě. Nemohl najednou dýchat. Cítil, jak se mu panika šíří celým tělem a on sebou začal divoce zmítat, dokud se nevysvobodil z přikrývek. Bruce se po něm natáhl, ale Loki se automaticky ohnal a vrátil tak nešetrným způsobem doktora do křesla.

Zády se přitiskl ke zdi. Bruce už se jej nesnažil zastavit, měl teď moc práce sám se sebou.

„Prosím tě… uklidni se… nebo ten druhý…" Vědec teď rychle dýchal a všemožnými myšlenkami se snažil Hulka ve svém nitru uklidnit. Jenže ten byl přesvědčený, že Brucovi hrozí nebezpečí. Nebezpečí, které se sotva drželo na nohou a bylo skoro ochrnuté strachem. Ten menší políček byl ale dostatečný důvod, zdálo se.

Loki si i přes veškerý zmatek uvědomil, že udělal chybu. V tu samou chvíli, kdy uslyšel trhání košile následované hrozivým řevem té odporné zelené bestie, která s ním vymlátila před rokem díru do podlahy. Znovu se podvědomě přitiskl ke zdi, jako by se do ní chtěl vsáknout.

„NE!" ozvalo se za dveřmi. „Tony, otevři!"

„Zbláznil ses?! Všechny nás zabije!" odpověděl logicky Stark.

„Je tam můj bratr!" křičel zoufalý Thor. Už poznal, že jsou dveře příliš pevné na to, aby je jednoduše prorazil kladivem. „Otevři, Tony, vždyť ho zabije…"

Loki se třásl strachem a odporem k sobě samotnému. On. Bůh. On se tady právě třásl před nějakým tupým monstrem, kterých za svůj dlouhý život skolil tisíce. Jenže když je zabíjel, nebyl v tomhle stavu, to je docela důležitý rozdíl.

Hulk se k němu až podezřele pomalu přibližoval a Loki se pomalu smiřoval s ponižující smrtí. Zavřel oči, a ačkoli se to už zdálo fyzicky nemožné, přitiskl se ke stěně ještě víc.

„Loki! Ozvi se, prosím… bratře! Slyšíš mě?" znělo to, jako by byl starší bůh na hranici mezi zoufalým řevem a pláčem.

Pak se stala ta nejméně pravděpodobná věc, která se stát mohla.

Na místě Hulka teď stál nahý a značně rozcuchaný Bruce. Chvilku lítostivě zíral na Lokiho, který měl pořád zavřené oči a pomalu se sunul k zemi. Vědec pak na sebe hodil bílý plášť, a s poněkud rozpačitým úsměvem otevřel dveře. Málem se znovu proměnil, když kolem něj proletěla žlutá šmouha a vrhla se k nešťastnému Lokimu sedícímu na zemi.

„Loki, jsi v pořádku," vydechl Thor úlevně a přitáhl si mladšího boha do náruče. A Loki, stále roztřesený, stále se zavřenýma očima, a stále s pocitem neuvěřitelného ponížení, si řekl, že tady už nemá snaha o respekt význam, a bratra pevně objal.

„Šlo to slyšet až na střechu, člověče. Když jsi pak ztichl, mysleli jsme, že je po všem. Jak vůbec… jak to, že ses proměnil zpátky dřív, ne jsi ho roz-…"

„Tony," šťouchl do něj zamračený Steve. Pak rukou mávl k dvěma bohům kousek od nich. Tony si chvilku téměř až fascinovaně prohlížel tu scénu, u které si byl jistý, že ji vidí jak poprvé, tak i naposled. Bylo neobvyklé vidět takhle vyděšeného boha, který jim naposledy skoro zničil město. (A věž!)

Takže se shodli na tom, že je čas na oběd, a že se k nim pak ti dva na zemi později možná přidají. Nataša byla z Bruce nadšená, a gratulovala mu k novému postupu, co se jeho zvládání vzteku týče. Tony nezvykle mlčel, z čehož byl nadšený Steve.

A Clint vypadal z nějakého důvodu zklamaně.

„Je v pořádku, má královno," přikývl Heimdall netečně.

„Mám ještě jednu otázku," řekla Frigga a přistoupila k němu blíž. „Proč mého syna nenávidíš?" Strážce se jí ani tentokrát nepodíval do očí. Nebylo to tak, že by Lokiho vyloženě nenáviděl. Ale byl to první člověk, který se kdy schoval před jeho zrakem, a tím navždy ztratil jeho důvěru. Když Loki nevěřil Heimdallovi dost na to, aby ho nechal jej vidět, on pak nemohl věřit jemu.

Byla to věc, nad kterou přemýšlel v poslední době často. Od chvíle, kdy se Loki přestal schovávat. Neměl na to už sílu. Sledoval ho v cele, ignoroval jeho jedovaté nadávky, a přehlížel to, že byl dozorci šikanován. Ne, že by měl v srdci zášť, jen doufal, že se ten kluk konečně vzpamatuje.

Z nějakého důvodu si vždycky všichni mysleli, že mladšího prince nemá v lásce. Po incidentu na Jotuheimu byli všichni přesvědčeni, že je to kvůli jeho pravému původu. Heimdall jim to nikdy nevyvrátil. Ale nikdy na to nekývl. Celou tu dobu, co viděl malé prince růst, každý další den, kdy oba sledoval, si uvědomoval, jak je Jotunský princ podobný tomu Asgardskému. Lišil by se jedině vzhledem, kdyby mohl. Kdyby se měl Heimdall tipnout, který z nich je Jotun, ukázal by na Thora.

Líbil se mu nový pohled na Jotuny. Líbilo se mu o nich přemýšlet jako o dalších normálních bytostech, které akorát neměly to štěstí a narodily se v pusté krajině. Záleželo na tom, co jim jejich starší cpali do hlav. Proto každý malý Asgarďan nenáviděl Jotuny. Byly to přece stvůry, co unášely děti a jedly je, když nechtěly jít spát. Všechna ta nenávist byla pouhou výchovou.

A všechny ty roky Lokiho výchovy v Asgarďana byly zmařeny ten den. Už tehdy si Heimdall pomyslel, že mladý princ něco ví, když svého bratra naverboval do té nehostinné země. Ale pak mu došlo něco jiného. Výchova nebyla nic platná. Ten kluk nic nevěděl, a i tak zradil.

Teprve později, po Lokiho pádu z Bifrostu, si uvědomil, proč to všechno udělal. Jistěže věděl o Lokiho žárlivosti, o jeho pocitu méněcennosti. Ale… tak nějak prostě nečekal, že by se tohle všechno stalo kvůli něčemu tak zdánlivě malichernému. Čekal všechno, jen ne to, že Loki nechce trůn, ani slávu. Celou tu dobu chtěl jedno obyčejné uznání od člověka, ke kterému celý život vzhlížel.

A to jedno ne jako by mu zničilo poslední zbytky naděje. Tak se pustil.

Odin za Hemidallem chodíval, ptal se, jestli Lokiho nevidí. Ptal se na stav mostu, a jednoho dne, na který strážce rozhodně nikdy nezapomene, se král zeptal, jestli udělal chybu.

„Měl jsem ho tam nechat zemřít?" zeptal se tehdy. „Ušetřil bych ho všeho trápení, kdybych ho tam nechal zemřít? Myslel jsem, že je šťastný. Možná by byl, kdyby věděl pravdu. Byl by možná vděčnější." Heimdall chtěl říct, že stačilo poslední okamžik Lokiho života jen mlčet, a neříkat to „ne", které mohlo za jeho pád. Ale Lokiho neviděl, byl přesvědčený o jeho smrti, a nehodlal poučovat svého krále teď, když… když už bylo pozdě na to cokoli změnit.

Viděl chvíle, kdy Frigga seděla na Lokiho posteli v prázdném a chladném pokoji a plakala, jako může jedině matka, která přišla o dítě. Viděl okamžiky, kdy i Thor propadl hlubokému smutku a spoustu dní s nikým nemluvil. Neusmíval se tak často. Přestal jezdit na lov. Zvážněl, sice k dobru království, a už to nebyl ten lehkovážný fracek, kterého vyhnali na Zemi. Thorovi se zbořil celý dosavadní svět.

Nemohl jít za ženou, kterou miloval. Neviděl úsměv na matčině tváři. Ztratil člověka, pro kterého by položil život. A co pro něj bylo jedno z nejhorších… nikdo kolem něj netruchlil. Město vyvěsilo pár černých vlajek, ano. Ale pamatoval moc dobře na den, kdy přišel o bratra, a hostinu, která následovala. Jeho přátelé _(ano, jeho)_ popíjeli a smáli se, jako by to byl jen další den, kdy se všichni šťastně vrátili z lovu. Jediné slzy spatřil u své matky, a u té ho to bolelo. Neviděl nikoho jiného, kdo by byl byť jen smutný. Jako by na Asgardu Loki nikdy nebyl. Jako by Thor neměl žádného bratra.

Ale on na to nemohl zapomenout. Odin mohl mít jen jednoho syna. Asgard mohl mít jen jednoho prince. Ale Thor nikdy nebyl jedináček.


	6. Little panic attack

„Je normální, že jsi nervózní…" Darcy si nebyla jistá, jestli se svou kamarádkou dál vydrží bydlet. Možná by se měla porozhlédnout po nějakém bytě. Ať si Jane zamilovaně vzdychá sama.

„Ale když… strašně dlouho jsem ho neviděla… co když na mě zapo-…" Darcy zaskučela jako raněná zvěř a hlavu si položila na stůl. „Co je?" ohradila se Jane dotčeně.

„Nezapomněl! Kolikrát ti to mám ještě říkat? Nemáš ty být chytrá astrofyzička? Láska ti vymyla mozek? Kdyby na tebe zapomněl, NEVOLAL BY TĚ," mumlala tmavovlasá holka tváří stále zabořenou v hordě papírů.

„Máš pravdu," rozzářila se Jane, jako by tohle bylo už od začátku to, co vlastně chtěla slyšet.

„Za chvilku pro nás přiletí. Máš všechno?" snažila se Darcy alespoň minimálně změnit téma.

„Já nevím… já nevím, jak dlouho tam budeme."

„Než Avengers nakopou zadky těm mimozemšťanům."

„Jo… ale co když bude opravdu válka? Ty se nebojíš?" zeptala se Jane a na svou kamarádku se otočila.

„A co se změní, když se budu bát?" zeptala se jí Darcy na oplátku. _Jako bych si strach mohla dovolit. _Pravdou bylo, že byla málem šílená strachy. Ale pořád je lepší si hrát na člověka nad věcí než být jednou ze dvojice hysterických ženských. Když nemohla Jane, bylo na ní, aby si udržela klid a nadhled.

Jistěže se bála. Právě jim bylo oznámeno, že poletí na nějaký ostrov, kde probíhají vědecké výzkumy. Ano, pro ně to bude ráj na Zemi, ale Darcy se dělalo zle při pomyšlení, že je s nimi zvláštně zacházeno jen kvůli Thorovi. Všechno to stálo na známostech, a ona se snažila ignorovat to, že cestou na ostrov budou míjet lidi, kteří o dost pravděpodobné a nepovzbudivé budoucnosti planety nevědí nic. A až se to dozví, bude pozdě. Nebe bude plné těch kovových nestvůr a krev poteče proudem.

„Proč jsi ho tehdy srazila tím autem," povzdychla si téměř neslyšně, když Jane odešla z kuchyně otevřít dveře agentovi, který je přiletěl vyzvednout.

„Bratře?" Thor vstoupil do zatemněného pokoje a pomalu se plížil k posteli, ve které byl pod spoustou přikrývek schovaný jeho mladší-

„Nejsem tvůj bratr."

„Jak ti je?" ignoroval jeho poznámku blonďák a na postel si bezostyšně sedl.

„Nevzpomínám si, že bych ti dovolil vstoupit," odsekl mu Loki zcela od tématu.

„Nevzpomínám si, že bych tě žádal o povolení," oplatil mu Thor stejným tónem. Lokiho třeštila hlava, promnul si oči a ztěžka se na posteli posadil.

„Je mi dobře," oznámil se zaťatými zuby. Nestačil ani mrknout, když mu jeho starší bratr připlácl dlaň na čelo.

„Dej tu pracku dolů," vrčel Loki vztekle, a vypadal přinejmenším jako aktivní sopka.

„Máš stále horečku," oznámil mu Thor dotčeným tónem, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, že mu Loki lhal. Černovlasý bůh protočil panenky a poraženě si povzdychl:

„Možná už mi bylo líp."

„Snad bych neměl odcházet, když ještě nejsi-…"

„Thore, vypadni odtud. A vracet se nemusíš," zasyčel na něj Loki jedovatě a Thorovu ruku konečně setřásl. Bylo mu zle, strašně zle, ale byl téměř přesvědčený o tom, že to bylo jen kvůli přítomnosti jeho bratra (není to jeho bratr!). „Vypadni za tou smrtelnicí a dej mi konečně pokoj." Byl hrdý na to, jak pevně jeho hlas zněl, a jak smutně Thor náhle vypadal.

„Já… vrátím se brzy. Dávej na sebe pozor. A žádné triky." S těmi slovy Thor vstal z postele, a aniž by se znovu otočil, z místnosti odešel. Loki chvilku zíral na dveře a potlačoval nutkání dát se do křiku.

Neuměl vysvětlit ani sám sobě, jak se bál, a jak se svého strachu hnusil. Emoce v něm sváděly boj a jeho to šíleně unavovalo. A co ho pokaždé rozzuřilo skoro k nepříčetnosti, kdykoli to sám sobě připomněl… on nechtěl, aby Thor odcházel.

„Nechal mě tady s těmi smrtelníky. Je mu jedno, že mě mohou zabít. Všichni se na to jen třesou," mumlal rozhořčeně, a nepříliš úspěšně ignoroval fakt, že od sebe bratra právě odehnal. Jeden tenounký hlásek vzadu v hlavě mu říkal, že Thor byl víc než ochoten u něj zůstat a nenavštívit kvůli jeho nevolnosti Jane, ale to mu bylo jedno. Pak by akorát musel každý den sledovat ten vyčítavý výraz, pohled hodný nakopnutého štěněte a poslouchat neustálé zamilované a mimořádně nesnesitelné vzdychání.

„Krásné ráno, Šípková Růženko!" zahulákal ode dveří ten nejnepříjemnější hlas, který způsobil, že Loki vyděšeně nadskočil. Ať už byl na této planetě připraven na cokoli, zrovna tohle to nebylo. Tony vtančil do pokoje, nešetrně sebou plácl do postele vedle boha a záměrně si nevšímal Lokiho šokovaného pohledu a napjatého držení těla. „Myslel jsem, že budeš chtít společnost, když je teď tvůj velkej brácha pryč…" povídal a povídal.

„Je pryč dvě minuty," zašeptal Loki s nádechem pravého zoufalství.

„Už?" podivil se Tony viditelně falešně a uculil se. Pak jeho rysy až nebezpečně rychle ztvrdly. Nemohl si pomoct, ale potřeboval vyzkoušet, jak na tom Loki je. V jistém slova smyslu.

„Jaký je to pocit… když ti najednou zmizí jediný člověk, kterému tady na tobě záleží? Který tě chrání…?" zeptal se a jen koutkem oka sledoval Lokiho reakci. Černovlasý bůh zaťal pěsti.

_Věděl to. Umře tady. Umučí ho k smrti. Možná jej hodí mezi lidi a ti se postarají o zbytek. Roztrhnou ho. Každý dostane kousek. Mstitelé se pomstí, jak Stark slíbil, když poprvé navštívil jeho věž. Využijí jeho slabost a nepřipravenosti. Zabijí ho! _

Ani si neuvědomoval, jak zběsile se mu rozbušilo srdce, a že Stark už dávno bezstarostně neležel na posteli, teď se nakláněl a byl k Lokimu až příliš blízko. Natáhl k němu ruku. A Loki reagoval nejhůř, jak sám podle sebe mohl. Skrčil se jak vyděšené zvíře a rukama si zcela instinktivně zakryl hlavu.

„Loki," přes mlhu k němu dolehl Tonyho hlas. Ignoroval by ho, kdyby neslyšel něco, co v tom hlase rozhodně být nemělo. Byla to… starost?

_Všechno je to lež. Dělá jen další pokus. Hraje si se mnou. _

**Přesně tak. Za nic jiného jim nestojíš. Jsi jejich zdrojem zábavy. Kdo ví, jak daleko až zajdou… kdo by se staral o blaho zakrslého slabého a ubohého tvora, který nebyl přijat ani tou nejdivočejší a nejodpornější rasou?**

„Loki… ty vole… zatraceně… dýchej zhluboka, uklidni se prosím tě… já to tak nemyslel… Loki…" Tony Stark panikařil, i když by to za každé jiné okolnosti bez výčitek popřel. Tohle ta okolnost nebyla. „Neblázni… tak slyšíš mě?"

V další vteřině Lokiho panika odezněla, když se vrátil do reality. Pohlédl na Tonyho, rukama si přestal chránit hlavu a uklidnil se tak rychle, až Tony zapochyboval o tom, jestli se onen menší panický záchvat vůbec stal.

„Ježíši," oddychnul si miliardář úlevně a z postele pozpátku slezl. Pak chvilku nejistě postával na místě. A nakonec udělal to nejmoudřejší, co v danou chvíli mohl. Vycouval z místnosti, a hezky rychle.

A Loki se rozhlédl, jestli ve svém okolí nenajde cokoli ostrého, čím by se mohl sprovodit ze světa. Opravdu? Opravdu chtěl právě spáchat sebevraždu, protože ho Stark viděl v té nejcitlivější chvíli? Ze všech smrtelníků, proč zrovna ten arogantní a nesnesitelný idiot?

Znovu schoval hlavu do dlaní a poslouchal tlukot vlastního srdce. Žádný hlas, který do jeho hlavy nepatřil, už neslyšel. Pomalu se uklidnil úplně a nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se právě stalo.

Hodlal si zajistit alespoň ten maličký zbyteček hrdosti, který mu ještě zůstal. Někde v koutku jeho duše určitě byl. Musel být.

Ale Loki měl takový pocit, že už dal najevo tolik slabosti, že už byla jeho snaha marná. Přede všemi se zhroutil, když se s Thorem první den objevili. Pak se složil na hromadu hned, co se probudil z bezvědomí a krčil se před tou ohavnou zelenou bestií. A nakonec chytnul panický záchvat před Starkem. Když se daří, tak až do konce, pomyslel si Loki hořce a v duchu už plánoval, jak se ujistit, že alespoň o tomhle bude ten drzý smrtelník mlčet.


	7. No idiot, but Prince

**Pokud patříte k odpůrcům amatérských dohadů ohledně emocí nebo vztahů, můžete tuhle kapitolu... a tu osmou (která je mimochodem mnohem horší) klidně přeskočit. Děj nijak neposouvají, je to jen důkaz mé zbabělosti, co se psaní dějových keců týče. Je to pro mě těžké, a snažím se to maskovat tím, že se hrabu v hlavách vymyšlených postav. A pokud čtete i tak, zapomeňte na všechno, co jsem právě napsala a přečtěte si jen to typické autorsky skromné "užijte si to". ^.^ **

**Příští kapitola se bude rýpat v minulosti a je o docela dost delší než tahle. A pak... přísahám, že už se pustím do děje. **

**A děkuju moc za zpětnou vazbu. Moc mi tím pomáháte. Vždycky jsem z toho šťastná jak blecha. Nadopovaná. Prostě díky. :D **

Opravdu doufal, že právě neudělal to, co právě udělal. Tolik doufal, že to byl jenom sen nebo přelud. Ale roztřesené ruce mu tvrdily opak a on svým jindy jistým rukám důvěřoval víc než své mnohdy zmatené mysli. Bylo to tak. Před chvilkou vstoupil do Lokiho provizorního pokoje a dělal psychologický pokus na někom, kdo je mentálně nestabilní. A že byl tenhle popis eufemismem století, snad ani nemusel dodávat.

Stále měl před očima ten moment, kdy Loki začal lapat po dechu, jako by se dusil, jak se před ním schoval, ačkoli se tak nemohl nijak uchránit. V tom gestu bylo víc emocí. Strach, rezignace, zoufalství a lítost. Všechno najednou. To bylo upřímně to poslední, co Tony očekával. Snad dokonce doufal, že se Loki rozzuří a znovu se ho pokusí vyhodit z okna nebo něco podobně šíleného. Jenže tímhle malým záchvatem se bůh zla k Tonymu dostal mnohem blíž, než kdokoli předtím.

Tony věděl. Tyhle reakce mohl mít jedině člověk, který si prošel mučením, neustálým strachem, dotěrnými nočními můrami.

Už mu to zdaleka nepřipadalo jako dobrý nápad. Zkoušet psychický stav boha zla… co ho to napadlo. Ten chlap ho snad mohl na místě zabít. Ale neudělal to. Příliš ho vyděsil. On právě vyděsil boha.

Potřeboval panáka. Hodně panáků.

„Tony? Vnímáš mě?" Z omámeného popíjení alkoholu jej vytrhl hlas, který by v aktuální situaci klidně postrádal. Steve. A co hůř, vyčítavě znějící Steve.

„Co potřebuješ, kapitáne?" zeptal se bez jediné špetky obvyklé pichlavosti, což byl rozhodně dostatečný podmět k Stevovým obavám.

„Jsi v pořádku? Přišlo mi, jako bys vůbec nevnímal…"

„Jen jsem se zamyslel," přispěchal Tony s výmluvou. Už se probudil dostatečně na to, aby používal mozek. „Člověk se občas prostě zamyslí… zvlášť, když hrozí válka s ufony, nebo když má ten člověk ve věži šíleného boha, nebo…"

Steve naoko chápavě přikývl, ale stále se tvářil pochybovačně. Právě viděl Starka vycházet z Lokiho pokoje a tvářit se, jako by právě spatřil ducha. Bál se, jestli mu Loki něco neudělal. Dokonce i opatrně otevřel dveře a nahlédl do jeho pokoje, ale jediné, co spatřil, byla postel, na jejímž kraji ležel Loki a vypadal, že spí. Proto se ve vší naivitě rozhodl Tonyho zeptat.

„Říkal ti něco?" Tony sebou lehce cuknul, jako by za tu chvíli opět zapomněl, že v obýváku není sám. Pak se k Stevovi otočil a snažil se potlačit nutkání se na něj pořádně rozkřičet. Kdyby to udělal… Steve by to stejně nepobral. Tony byl známý tím, že ve slovních konfrontacích často a rád využíval narážek a odkazů na filmové nebo knižní postavy. A kapitán nic z toho znát nemohl. K velké zlosti Tonyho, samozřejmě.

„Ne," zajíkl se Tony, přičemž se stihl divit, kam se poděla jeho jindy dobrá schopnost lhaní. Pak se na kapitána zazubil. „Dáš si drink?"

„Thore!"

„Jane!"

„Thore!"

„Jane!"

„Tolik se mi stýskalo!"

„Je mi to tak líto… nemohl jsem dřív… chybělas mi."

„Tak u tohohle být nemusím," zabručela Darcy a odkráčela pryč, aniž by věděla kam. Thor se usmíval od ucha k uchu, vlasy měl ještě rozcuchané ze svého zběsilého letu. Jakmile spatřil Jane, srdce jako by dostalo šok, a on ji uvěznil v překvapivě jemném objetí. Jane se červenala jako na prvním rande, tiskla se k bohovi hromu a spokojeně si užívala toho pocitu bezpečí.

Pohladil ji opatrně po tváři, jako by stále nemohl uvěřit, že je zase s ní, může se na ni dívat, mluvit s ní, dotýkat se jí.

Ne, že by Jane opravdu chtěla řešit problémy světa zrovna v tomhle okamžiku, ale nedalo jí to, zeptat se jednou stejně musela. A chtěla si to odbýt teď, aby si pak mohla už jen užívat Thorovu přítomnost a nemyslet na to, že za chvilku bude muset odejít do boje s nějakými monstry a že je i přes jeho odolnost možné, že už ho nikdy neuvidí.

„Víš, co přesně se děje?" zamumlala tváří zabořenou stále v jeho hrudi. Jasně cítila, jak se Thor napjal.

„To neví nikdo, Jane." Jistěže to věděl. Nebyl přece úplný idiot, byl to princ, a něco jako válka bylo téma, u kterého byl přítomen. Ne, že by o to stál, ale stačil dospět dost na to, aby si uvědomil, že je to nutnost. Byl vděčný, že ještě nebyl králem, jak měl původně být.

Dokonce si i vzpomněl, čí to byla zásluha. A každý den sám sebe přemlouval, aby se Lokiho zeptal, jestli to byl důvod přerušení jeho korunovace. Toužil po odpovědi, ale neměl odvahu se zeptat. Jejich vztah byl ještě příliš křehký na to, aby si Thor mohl dovolit otázky z minulosti. Věděl, že by ho to od Lokiho akorát víc oddálilo. A on si umínil, že svůj vztah s bratrem znovu zpevní, a to za každou cenu.


	8. Emotion

**Zdraví osmá kapitola a rovnou slibuje, že devátá bude lepší. Užijte si to. ^.^**

„Vůbec netuším, co to tady dělá," hihňala se Jane hystericky, zatímco taser cpala zpátky do tašky. „Darcy, já tě zabiju," dodala, když si myslela, že si jí už nikdo nevšímá. Thor podvědomě couvl, ačkoli byl jako bůh takovou maličkostí nezranitelný. Ale nikdo nevstoupí do stejné řeky dvakrát. Zvlášť ne takhle zákeřné a snadno podcenitelné.

Trávil se svou přítelkyní druhý a poslední den, který si mohl dovolit zůstat. Pravdou vlastně bylo, že mohl zůstat tři dny. Ale i tak měl dost výčitek, že nechal Lokiho v péči Starka na tak dlouho. V jeho hlavě se pořád míchaly argumenty, které by ho dokázaly donutit zůstat. Jednak ho Loki od sebe vyloženě odstrčil, a jednak nebyl při bližším výzkumu útoku na Tonyho věž nijak zapotřebí. Pak tu ale byla druhá strana, kde pořvával další a mnohem silnější argument. Mladší bratr. A Thor se svými ochranitelskými sklony sice musel Jane lhát o délce volna, ale… jinak to nešlo.

Stejně by si ten poslední den vůbec neužil. Už tak měl nervy nadranc, ujišťoval se blonďatý bůh, zatímco k sobě tiskl drobnou vědkyni a do vlasů jí mumlal zamilované nesmysly, které byli schopni říct nahlas jedině lidé toužící po více společném času, po pár dotycích navíc. Pak se Thor prudce otočil a za doprovodu charakteristického a jistě nezbytného hromu zvedl ruku s kladivem vzhůru k nebi a pak… zmizel. Následovalo letmé blýsknutí, vítr se zklidnil, a dokonce ani Darcy, která by se svou vyřídilkou pomalu mohla rovnat samotnému Starkovi, se neodvažovala své kamarádce cokoli říct.

Thor si na cestě sklesle uvědomil, že právě opustil ženu, kterou miloval, a co bylo důležité, která milovala jeho, aby se vrátil k bratrovi, který ho nenáviděl.

Byly doby, kdy se Thor vyloženě nutil, aby Lokiho začal taky nenávidět. Zkoušel všechno. Po zničení Bifrostu chodil do jeho pokoje, a ke každé věci si zkoušel vybavit něco… ošklivého. Třeba když mu Loki lhal. Jeho bratr mu lhal pořád. Ale až ten den, kdy mu řekl o otcově údajné smrti, to byla lež, kterou i jindy k výmyslům tolerantní Thor považoval za neodpustitelnou.

Dokonce se mu jeho pokus o vyvolání vzteku jednou povedl a on smetl z Lokiho stolu hromadu knížek. Ještě ten samý den se ale vrátil a všechny pečlivě naskládal zpět. Poslední knížka, ta zapadlá nejdál pod stolem, mu byla však povědomá. Pochopitelně to vzbudilo jeho zájem, vzhledem k tomu, že mu nikdy žádná knížka povědomá nebyla.

Poznal ji. A nebyla to knížka. Byl to deník s téměř prázdnými stránkami, teď už trochu zažloutlými věkem. Přece jen to byla pěkná řádka let, kdy nechal ten deník vyrobit. Pak ho bratrovi podal brzy ráno (po tom, co Lokiho poněkud nešetrně probudil) a posadil se na postel, aby sledoval jeho reakci. Byl si jistý, že nikdy nezapomene na Lokiho výraz, když knížku spěšně prolistoval, zjistil, že je prázdná, pak se podíval na první stránku a pobaveně se ušklíbl.

Thor se tehdy v prázdném pokoji posadil ke stolu, otevřel první stránku a slova, která tam tehdy ve spěchu, netrpělivě a nepříliš úhledným písmem naškrábal, mu přivolala vlnu nostalgie, kvůli které mu bylo zle ze svého předchozího pokusu (pokusů) si Lokiho zošklivit.

_Kouzla jsou složitá. A kouzelníci zapomnětliví._

Loki si deníku vážil. Psal do něj, ale Thor nikdy nezjistil, co vlastně, protože jeho tajnůstkářský bratr kouzlem vždy schoval to, co napsal. Což Thorovi nedávalo smysl. Kdyby to zapomněl… jak by to pak přečetl a vzpomněl si?

„Jen jsem si vytvořil motiv k tomu, abych nezapomněl," odpověděl mu Loki na jeho otázku, a neopomněl přidat ani svůj typický úšklebek.

Thor si jen matně uvědomoval, že vkročil do Starkovy věže, automaticky se pozdravil s Jarvisem a požádal jen o tiché povolení k ubytování. Vypadalo to, že všichni spí.

Stejně se musel ujistit.

„Loki?" zašeptal do temné místnosti. Viděl, jak sebou Loki v posteli cuknul, snad ze spánku. A rozhodl se předstírat dál hloupého staršího bratra a místo, aby se zeptal, jestli se v jeho nepřítomnosti něco nestalo, jen tiše zavřel dveře a odešel si lehnout do pokoje hned vedle, za což byl Tonymu vděčný.

Loki se ve tmě mračil na okno zatažené závěsem. Opatrně se na posteli posadil a pokusil se vstát. Něco ho ale zarazilo. Už jej málem přepadly obavy o jeho zdraví, o to, že se možná neuzdravuje a jeho magie se k němu nevrací. Ale i když ho to následující zjištění nemálo rozčilovalo, z praktického hlediska ho ta neobvyklá a na první pohled extrémně pevná pouta (s připevněným lístečkem podepsaným Starkem) i uklidňovala.

Netušil, jestli to bylo z dobrého pocitu, že je i přes své projevy slabosti považován nadále za hrozbu, a co lépe, za nedůvěryhodnou hrozbu.

Více méně smířen se svým omezením pohybu si lehl zpátky do peřin. To, že mu zázračně přibylo přikrývek, považoval jako omluvu od té zelené bestie, co se ho ještě předevčírem snažila chladnokrevně připravit o život. Ne, že by nebyl zvyklý.

Znechuceně obrátil oči, ačkoli to kvůli tmě pozbylo veškerého významu. Musel si uznat i další věc než jen něco děsivě podobného traumatu z výprasku od Bannerova vnitřního monstra. Znovu se podíval na okno, a najednou už byl mnohem radši za závěsy. Ve tmě byl v bezpečí. I po pádu z Bifrostu byl v bezpečí, ale on si přesto tak zoufale přál, aby mu někdo pomohl, aby konečně dopadl, aby se stalo cokoli.

Nedával za vinu svému zoufalému přání, že ho zachytili Chitauri a dali mu jasně na srozuměnou, že jeho záchrana rozhodně nebyla žádným příspěvkem na charitu, a že bude muset zaplatit. Tesseractem a Midgardem. Zprvu nechápal. A udělal dokonce i tu chybu, že chtěl vysvětlení. Bylo jedno, jak nevinná jeho otázka byla, vysloužila mu tu nejméně příjemnou odpověď, jakou si kdy mohl představit.

Znovu sebou v posteli trhnul. Pak se snažil zabavit pokusy potlačit své nutkání roztrhat všechny polštáře i deky. Měl na sebe vztek. Měl vztek na všechny kolem sebe. Předstíral tady spánek, a blížil se čas, kdy se znovu objeví Thanos a bude chtít, aby Loki zaplatil za své selhání, nepočítaje vůdce Temných Elfů, které nikdy neměl zrovna v lásce. Před pár dny se krčil strachy před na první pohled mírumilovným doktorem, pak dostal panický záchvat v přítomnosti nesnesitelného Starka a dokonce ve své slabé chvíli objal Thora. A to mu z celého výčtu projevů jeho slabostí přišlo nejubožejší.

Kdyby měl přemýšlet jako podprůměrní zloduchové, jak jim tady na Midgardu říkají, snažil by se utéct, možná by usiloval i o pomstu. A tohle byl jeden z okamžiků, kdy se proklínal za to, že nemá mozek obyčejného všedního darebáka. Ne. On bude pomáhat chránit Zemi, a to jenom kvůli té stupidní a zcela zbytečné emoci pro někoho jako je on. Vděčnost.

Byl vděčný otci za to, že ho přijal navzdory jeho pravému původu. Zabil pro něj jeho úhlavního nepřítele. Byl vděčný Thanosovi za to, že ho vysvobodil z toho nekonečného padání prázdnem. Získal pro něj Tesseract a… málem i Zemi. Byl vděčný matce, že mu vrátila magii. Slíbil jí, že neudělá žádnou blbost (i když jeho definice blbosti byla rozdílná od té její). Byl dokonce vděčný i těm smrtelníkům, kteří mu poskytli zdravotní péči, ačkoli si museli být velmi dobře vědomi toho, že on být na jejich místě, kopnul by si do nich. A nejspíš by měl být vděčný i Thorovi za to, že vyhrožoval svým přátelům proto, že mu nejspíš nechtěli pomoct.

Jak říkal, zcela zbytečná a omezující emoce.


	9. Bruce

Ráno přišlo brzy. Příliš brzy, na vkus všech, kteří přespávali v Tonyho věži. Dokonce i jindy po ránu čilý Steve vypadal, že by mu ještě pár hodin spánku neuškodilo. Nataša sklesle bloudila v kuchyni a snažila se najít cokoli k snědku.

„Nevidělas Bannera?" vybafl její kolega, když spěšně nakoukl do dveří.

„Přeji krásné ráno, Clinte," usmála se Nataša, a dala si hodně záležet, aby šlo poznat, jak moc neupřímně své přání myslí.

„Žádný ráno tady nebude krásný, dokud tady bude ten šílenec."

„Tony tady bydlí," řekla Nataša a zakousla se do vafle. Clint jí ho vytrhl z ruky a zbytek si nacpal do pusy. „Ty tvé dětinské pomsty," povzdychla si červenovlasá agentka. „Udav se tím."

OOO

„Je ti líp?"

„Jako by vás to zajímalo."

„Ale mě to zajímá…"

„Když jste se mnou mlátil o zem, starosti s mým zdravotním stavem jste si nedělal," zasyčel Loki jedovatě, a založil si ruce na hrudi. Pak, když si všiml Bannerova pobaveného výrazu, si uvědomil, jak bylo jeho gesto dětinské, a ruce zaměstnal tak, že drtil přikrývku.

„No… hm… ten druhý," mumlal Bruce se špatně skrývaným úsměvem. „Nikdy ho nezajímaly následky jeho činů, proto jsem tady já. A mne zajímá, jak ti je. A chtěl jsem se… hm… omluvit za to, že tě ten druhý tak vyděsil… tvou reakci… jaksi neočekával ani jeden z nás." Loki by přísahal, že byl ten chlap naproti němu rozpačitý. Potlačil nutkání na něj valit oči a místo toho jen hrdě zvedl bradu a odvětil:

„Je mi skvěle. A to monstrum mě nevyděsilo." Bruce se k Lokimu otočil zády. Už od chvíle, co vstoupil do místnosti, se mu z nějakého důvodu chtělo smát.

„Posmíváte se mi?" ozval se Loki dotčeně.

„Ne… jen… připadáš mi mnohem víc… jako člověk."

„Takže se snažíte jen o urážku," obvinil jej bůh, a proklínal Starka za to, jak odolná pouta vytvořil. Bruce si všiml, jak jimi lomcuje. Spolkl výhružku, že mu může nechat nasadit i roubík (který byl Lokimu důvěrně znám už z dřívějška), a nasadil co nejvážnější výraz.

„Nemusíš už kolem sebe kopat, Loki. Možná nejsi vítán s otevřenou náručí po tom všem… cos udělal minule… ale nikdo by se tě přinejmenším neměl pokoušet zabít." Loki nadzvedl obočí. „Kromě Clinta, samozřejmě," dodal Bruce s povzdechem. „Aby ses mohl připojit k nám," začal znovu, a ignoroval Lokiho tiché _„jako bych o to stál", _„musíš získat naši důvěru. Ale to jako bůh lží jistě víš…"

„Napsal jste si pro mne řeč?" I tohle Bruce ignoroval, ale i tak se rozhodl svůj proslov zkrátit.

„Nabízím ti dohodu."

„Dohodu?"

„Dohodu."

„Zahrnující…" Loki mávl volnou rukou do prázdna, aby naznačil, že to, co přijde, by ho mohlo zajímat.

„Tvoji svobodu pohybu v této věži."

„Úmyslně jste vynechal tu méně příjemnou část?"

„Méně příjemná část je, že mi budeš muset něco slíbit," řekl Bruce a sledoval Lokiho reakci. Jak předvídal, tentokrát to byl bůh, komu cukaly koutky.

„Vážně chcete po bohovi zla, aby vám dal slib?" posmíval se.

„Bůh zla… je o tobě spíše známo, že máš slabost pro neplechu. A provádíš ji neustále, v jakékoli podobě. A chaos, zmatek… dokážeš jej vyvolat, dokážeš jej využít. Ale zlo? No tak. Když jsem četl mytologické knihy, všechny do jedné tě popisovaly velmi… roztomile."

„Rozt…" Lokimu zaskočil vlastní dech. Bruce se vítězoslavně usmál. „Co je ten slib zač?" odkašlal si samozvaný bůh zla a zahanbeně se podíval z okna.

„Nepokusíš se o útěk ani vraždu."

„To je vše?"

„Myslím, že jsi dost chytrý na to, aby sis domyslel detaily."

„Ach, jistě. S touhle dohodou vám pomáhala ta malá agentka? Její falešné slzy byly vskutku mistrovské dílo, a vzhledem k vaší připravenosti…"

„Nesnaž se hovor stočit ke mně, Loki," Bruce se ke svému pacientovi naklonil a usmál se. „V téhle věži je víc lidí, kteří se rádi hádají. Tak co, slibuješ?"

„Hmuhmf." Tentokrát si Loki založil ruce a už se nestaral o to, jak komicky nebo dětinsky to vypadá. Jeho seznam nesmírně ponižujících situací se rozrůstal rychlostí světla, ačkoli jeho pobyt ve věži netrval ani týden.

„Asi jsem ti nerozuměl."

„Jo," houkl Loki netrpělivě.

„Když odpovíš správně, těch pout tě zbavím hned. Možná dostaneš i snídani."

Snídani? Kručící žaludek vyhrává v jakémkoli souboji. A hrdost se může jít klouzat.

„Slibuju, že se nepokusím utéct ani vraždit."

„To zní líp. Jen jedna formalita nakonec: Pokud se nemýlím, z této planety by ses byl jistě schopný dostat, ale vzhledem k tvému stavu si nejsem jistý, jestli bys s tím množstvím nepřátel za zády dlouho vydržel. A pokud se o něco pokusíš… nebude to už jenom Tonyho podlaha, kde bude tvůj obrys."

OOO

„Multikulturalismus. Věděl jsem, proč ho nenávidět." Nebyl nikdo ve věži, kdo nevěděl o Tonyho kocovině. Celé ráno pochodoval z kuchyně do dílny a zpátky (přičemž se nápadně vyhýbal Lokiho pokoji) a mumlal si s nosem v hrnku černé kávy, jejíž zásoby Jarvis neúnavně doplňoval.

Nataša si založila ruce a našpulila rty.

„Jakže. Co Rusové?" zeptala se naoko uraženě. Tony kolem ní akorát prošel, aniž by jí věnoval pohled nebo odpověď. Steve si po osmé za posledních pár minut nešťastně povzdychnul.

„Měli jsme řešit zbraně Temných elfů, ne?" ozval se jeho smysl pro povinnost. To už Tonymu stačilo, aby se dokázal zastavit.

„Jo, proto mě udivuje, co tady děláš ty a ta… Ruska," zdůraznil poslední slovo a znovu si doplnil hrnek kávou. Nataša se uchichtla na poněkud pozdě vrácenou poznámku a zcela bez komentáře z místnosti odešla, jako by to bylo od začátku to, po čem toužila. Což nepochybně bylo. Kapitán se mezitím zatvářil uraženě, Tony samolibě, a nakonec přišel i ten, na kterého se celou dobu čekalo.

„Kde se flákáš?" urval se na něj Tony. Bruce se jen usmál. „Vlastně ne, nechci to vědět. Mám takové tušení, že s tím šílencem, který nás chtěl mimochodem všechny zotročit nebo zabít, trávíš nějak moc času a-…"

„Kdybych vás chtěl zabít..." ozval se melodický, a momentálně i značně pobavený hlas ode dveří. Tony hodil s hrnkem o zem, a kdyby si toho snad někdo všiml, rozhodně by popřel, že se lekl.

„Kdo mu sundal-…" Tony se zarazil a pohlédl na Bruce. „Zrádce," sykl na něj dramaticky.

„Uklidněte se," doktor zvedl ruce, možná aby ukázal, že nejsou zelené, možná aby projevil gesto zcela nevinných záměrů. „Loki pro nás není hrozbou a co víc, potřebujeme jeho pomoc."

„Co se to tady… Je venku! Věděl jsem to!" Kdyby se měl vyjádřit nezávislý pozorovatel, jistě by Clinta označil za hysterku. A nikdo by mu to nevyvrátil. Dokonce i Tony už byl natolik při smyslech, aby na pár minut zapomněl na svůj menší konflikt (konflikt?) s bohem chaosu a uvědomil si, že zrovna teď je hrozbou nejtěžšího kalibru poněkud nervově labilní lukostřelec. Jehož schopnosti tím ale nebyly nijak postiženy. Ke smůle Lokiho, zdá se.

Loki měl na tváři samolibý úšklebek, čímž všechny znovu přesvědčil, že jeho touha po obecenstvu se nevytratila a vášeň pro sebemenší špatnost po době strávené v posteli jen zesílila. Clint přimhouřil oči a zaskřípal zuby, což bylo nepochybně dost zjevné varování. Nicméně černovlasého boha šíp pár centimetrů od jeho čela nijak nevzrušoval.

„Vážně mě těší, že vás opět potkávám, agente," zavrněl jako kočka. Brucovo doktorské já si nemohlo nevšimnout, o kolik zdravěji náhle Loki vypadal. Jak se mu do očí vrátila jiskra, a do tváří barva. S úsměvem si uvědomil, že to bylo pouze absencí socializace. A sebevíc se to zdálo nemožné, ano, Loki byl společenský bůh.

„Ještě slovo, ty parchante," zavrčel Barton. Ale na další nelichotivé poznámky neměl čas, jelikož ho zezadu popadly dvě ruce jako lopaty a od Lokiho jej odhodily.

„Co má tohle znamenat?!" zařval Thor, zatímco se k němu skrz nejbližší zeď probojoval Mjolnir. Na moment zavládlo ticho.

„Chtěl mě zabít," ukázal Loki prstem na stále otřeseného Clinta. A lukostřelec by přísahal, že na něj ten megalomanský zmetek vyplázl jazyk.

„Stejně jsem tu zeď neměl rád… jo. Dík za to, fakt," bručel Tony, koutkem oka zkoumajíce nové škody ve svém bytě. „Děláš tohle i na Asgardu? Jen… tady u lidí není obvyklé, že host rozmlátí zeď…" Účinky kávy vyprchaly a Tony jen unaveně mávnul rukou.

„Kdyby vás to zajímalo, ve zbraních těch ksichtů z dřívějška byl jed. Ve všech zbraních. A po veškeré snaze jsem nepřišel na to, co by v tom mohlo být. Ani tady expert," kývl na Bannera, „si nevěděl rady. Takže když se nebude očkovat, bude vám muset stačit jedna rada. Nenechte se sejmout, a když už, tak pořádně, na jednu ránu, aby…"

„Dobře, dobře," přerušil ho Steve netrpělivě. „Rady na umření si necháme na později. Je vůbec něco, čím bychom se mohli v boji vytáhnout? Potřebujeme výhodu."

„Moment překvapení?" zívnul Tony znuděně.

„Starku, byli to oni, kdo zaútočili první. Tady nemůže být o momentu překvapení ani řeč."

„Máš lepší nápad, kapitáne? Skočíme do vesmírné lodi a napadneme jejich planetu? Jen to dám do googlu a můžem jet."

„Synu Starka…"

„Neříkej mi tak!"

„Tony," opravil se Thor. „Musíme se uklidnit. Na planetu Temných Elfů se nedokážeme dostat ani s pomocí gagla." Tony se plácl do čela.

„Svartalfheim je jedno velké odporné podzemí. Podle legend je pro Temné Elfy smrtelně nebezpečný pouhý paprsek světla," promluvil Loki sebevědomě, a s nevinnou radostí počítal, kolik nenávistných pohledů za svou přínosnou informaci dostal.

„Vymýšlí si, aby nás dostal do problémů. Nemůže být možný, aby někoho sejmul paprsek světla. I Meyerové přišlo blbý dělat ze slunce zbraň a nechala upíry, ať se na denním světle třpytí," oznámil Clint okamžitě.

„Tys četl Twilight?" ušklíbla se červenovlasá agentka, která se mezitím stihla vrátit zpátky mezi své diskutující kolegy.

„Nat, kašli na to."

„Říkal´s podle legend?" zeptal se Tony, jehož zvědavost zvítězila nad nechutí spolupracovat s šíleným a momentálně svobodně se pohybujícím bohem.

„Přesně tak," přikývl Loki.

„Takže na tom asi nebudeme stavět celý útok, že ne," ozvala se Nataša.

„Nevyhodil jsem tě odtud náhodou?" zeptal se majitel věže zmateně. Steve si unaveně promnul oči.

„Takže tady celé ráno diskutujeme úplně zbytečně. Temní Elfové mají zbraně napuštěné nezjistitelným jedem, nemůžeme je napadnout a nic o nich nevíme."

„Vlastně jenom čekáme, až zaútočí znovu, kapitáne," řekl černovlasý bůh s úsměvem. „A není pravda, že o nich nic nevíme. Teoreticky je možné, že jim ublíží ostré světlo. Když zaútočili, jaké bylo počasí?"

„Nemám tušení, měl jsem hlavu jinde než v okně."

„Proboha, Tony…" Steve se chytnul za hlavu.

„Byla nádherná."

„Nepochybně," povzdychl si Loki a zakoulel očima. „Ale vaše slabost pro coury nám nepomůže, pane Starku."

„Nám… mluví, jako by mu to tady patřilo," brblal Clint nešťastně, jelikož zjistil, že jeho rozhořčené poznámky nikdo nepodporuje.

„Naše nepříliš idylické vztahy nejsou primárním problémem," odpověděl mu Loki na stížnost, aniž by mu však věnoval jediný pohled.

„Můžeme se už někam posunout?" zaskučel Steve. „Loki, jestli máš nějaké informace, a ty je určitě máš, teď je nejvhodnější chvíle nám je říct. Pravdivě," dodal důrazně.

„Malekith… má jistou slabost, pokud se to tak dá nazvat," začal Loki tajemně.

„Smrt?" zeptal se Thor nejistě. Nepřátelé Asgardu, s Thanosem v čele, měli z nějakého důvodu většinou slabost pro onu dámu v černém.

„Ne," Loki zavrtěl hlavou a pousmál se, „v tomhle je Malekith výjimka. Je to Amora, kdo ho přitahuje."

„Takže je v tom baba," uchichtla se Nataša.

„V Midgardském slangu ano, dalo by se to tak říct."

„Fajn, co kdybyste se přestali bavit jen mezi sebou. Připadám si odstrčený. A já nikdy nejsem odstrčený," postěžoval si Tony, přitáhl si židli a v rychlosti se na ni posadil. „Čas vyprávět!"


	10. Playboy

„_Takže je v tom baba," uchichtla se Nataša._

„_V Midgardském slangu ano, dalo by se to tak říct."_

„_Fajn, co kdybyste se přestali bavit jen mezi sebou. Připadám si odstrčený. A já nikdy nejsem odstrčený," postěžoval si Tony, přitáhl si židli a v rychlosti se na ni posadil. „Čas vyprávět!"_

„Tady by to byla profesionální děvka." Loki se rozhodl s vysvětlivkami moc nepárat. Jak si stačil všimnout, jediný, kdo ho tady opravdu momentálně poslouchal, byl Tony. A to znamenalo, že musí používat jeho způsob mluvy, aby mu bylo rozuměno. Ušklíbl se nad tím, jak se Tony pobaveně culil. Nejspíš ho vyprávění bavilo. A to byli teprve na začátku.

„Je to velice krásná žena," přitakal Thor, aby do příběhu dodal i svůj o něco slušnější názor.

„Narodila se v Asgardu, žila se svou sestrou a jako jedna z mála se věnovala magii. Dala přednost umění svádění, čehož využívala denně, ať už kvůli chlebu nebo pokusu svrhnout krále," povídal černovlasý bůh lehkým tónem, a Thor začínal pomalu zatínat pěsti.

„Vždycky jsem věděl, že je zlá," zabručel.

„Osobní nenávist stranou, Thore," zakřenil se na něj Loki provokativně. Tony měl oči rozšířené a rukama naznačil pauzu.

„Time out, hoši!" křikl. „Loki, nezapomeň řeč. Thore, proč ta nenávist?" Sám sobě připomínal novináře. Novináře, které neměl rád.

„Snažila se mě svést taky."

„Snaži… takže ses nenechal?" zeptal se Steve, který dosud vypadal, že soustředěně zírá na okolní mrakodrapy a o příběh nemá zájem. Jeho otázka zněla každopádně velmi pyšně, a nezapomněl všem věnovat významný pohled, o kterém si byl jistý, že dostatečně vyjadřuje jeho odpor k životnímu stylu majitele věže. Tony nad tím mávl rukou.

„Odin jí dal na výběr. Buďto ji za všechny menší zločiny, které se samozřejmě nahromadily, vyžene z Asgardu, nebo půjde do jeho služeb. Rozhodla se pro výhodnější obchod. Prvním úkolem bylo dostat Thora z Midgardu od jeho smrtelné přítelkyně. Zanedbával své povinnosti," Loki se vysvětlení ujal s větší radostí, než by měl. Thor jen vrčel a Tony horlivě přikyvoval. „Po neúspěchu zmizela, a poslední událost, která s ní byla spjata, byla smrt její sestry. Těžko říct, kde právě je."

„Ale kdybychom ji nějakým… jakýmkoli způsobem dostali na naši stranu, mohli bychom… nějak…" Do debaty se nenápadně připojil i Bruce, ale zdálo se, že spíš nahlas přemýšlí.

„Pokud se věnovala magii, určitě ses s ní… nějak stýkal, ne?" zeptal se Steve Lokiho. Tony se nad neohrabaností jeho otázky ostentativně plácl do čela. Nataša byla v odpovědi rychlejší.

„Podle tvého popisu je to ženská, která jde po lepší nabídce. Takže stačí zjistit, co chce. Pokud je stejný blázen jako ostatní bohové," mrkla na Lokiho, „a bude chtít nějakou planetu, pak je jisté, že jsme ztraceni. Protože něco takového jí může slíbit jedině Malekith. Nemám pravdu?" Zjevně si užívala Lokiho nechuť, když přikyvoval. „Ovšem pokud je rozumná, dokážeme se s ní domluvit."

„Do karet nám povážlivě hraje fakt, že je Malekith obluda," uchechtl se Thor škodolibě.

„Amora má slabost pro krásné tváře," dodal Loki na vysvětlenou.

„Tenhle dodatek měla být nabídka, že se o vyjednávání postaráš ty?" ušklíbl se Tony. Loki vypadal, že nad tím uvažuje. Thor vyskočil ze židle.

„Sám tam nepůjdeš!" zahřměl.

„To's mohl říct i normálně," upozornil ho Tony s rukama omotanýma kolem hlavy. Kofein možná z jeho těla vyprchal, kocovina nikoli.

„Nabízíš snad doprovod?" nadzvedl Loki obočí. „Po tom, co kvůli tobě musela uprchnout?" Thorovi se to sice nezdálo dostatečně důležité, ale Tony byl natolik zvědavý na vzhled čarodějky, že byl téměř ochotný se nabídnout sám. Ale to naštěstí nepřipadalo v úvahu.

OOO

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to udělal," skučel Tony, když pomalu mizel ve svém obleku. Všichni stáli kolem něj a Lokiho, Steve a Thor měli čela zvrásněna obavami, každý o jednoho z dvojice.

„Myslím, že bys byl ve větším bezpečí, kdybych s tebou šel já…" brblal bůh hromu nespokojeně. (S nikým nebyl jeho bratr v bezpečí tolik jako s ním!) Bruce vypadal, že se přemáhá k nabídnutí „toho druhého" jako případné pomoci v boji, ale Nataša jako by mu četla myšlenky, jenom se na něj podívala a důrazně zakroutila hlavou. Doktor to bral jako vysvobození.

„Víš, kam jít?" zeptal se Lokiho.

„Mám pár teorií," odpověděl Loki s až podezřelým klidem.

„Pár?!" zařval Tony. „Nebude to trvat léta, že ne? Nechci se vrátit a vidět všechny ostatní vrásčité… stárnul bych taky já?" mračil se znepokojeně, ale než by stačil dát Jarvisovi povel všechny oslepit, aby mohl vyletět oknem a někde se schovat, Loki ho vzal za paži, pak Tony ucítil ostré bodnutí v zátylku, potom na prsou, a pak se mu před očima zatmělo.

OOO

Poté, co právě objevenou planetu detailně seznámil s obsahem svého žaludku, se Tony konečně narovnal a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

„Vždycky je tvoje cestování tak příjemný?" zeptal se, když si nasazoval masku zpátky. Loki znechuceně obrátil oči v sloup. „To je dostatečná odpověď. Co teď?"

„Drž se u mě a nikoho nenech, aby zjistil, že pod tou plechovkou se skrývá jedno křehké smrtelné tělo," odpověděl mu Loki skoro šeptem. Tony se na okamžik zarazil. Pak začal napodobovat Lokiho tichý hlas.

„To znělo úžasně temně a vůbec, ale-…"

„Nejsme na zrovna přátelské planetě, Starku," zasyčel bůh. Tonyho kousavou odpověď přerušilo svištění šípu. Ten se zabodl do stromu těsně vedle Lokiho hlavy, který tím ale zdaleka nebyl pohoršen. Jen znovu obrátil oči v sloup a otočil se k ztuhlému Tonymu. „Jako bych to neříkal," rýpl si, a evidentně se stále nestaral a hromadu šípů, která na ně momentálně letěla. Pak se líně otočil, zvedl ruce nad hlavu – Tony si na dvě šíleně dlouhé vteřiny pomyslel, že se vzdává – a z rukou mu vytryskla nádherná ametystová záře, jež se na poslední chvíli zformovala v jakýsi štít, o který se všechny šípy zastavily a popadaly na zem.

Tony byl přesvědčen, že kdyby si před odchodem neodskočil, dopadl by jeho oblek zle. A fakt, že by mu šípy neublížily, tady nebyl důležitý. Princip byl důležitý!

„Zbláznil ses… málem jsem se posral! Co kdybys příště-…" znovu ho utnulo svištění šípu, tentokrát mířeného na něj. Překvapilo ho, když se i tentokrát zastavil o Lokiho štít. Tak trochu čekal, že jakmile odejdou ze Země, Loki mu zamává, možná pošle ironický vzdušný polibek a nechá ho, ať si tu sám shnije. Tedy… Tony by o tom na jeho místě rozhodně uvažoval.

„Jsou to neuvěřitelně tupá stvoření," povzdychl si Loki znaveně, a ignorujíce další šípy tvrdohlavě vystřelovány na jeho hlavu, rozhlížel se kolem sebe.

„Nikoho nevidím," ozval se Tony zmateně, a dokonce si i zaclonil rukou oči, ačkoli to bylo to nejméně užitečné, co mohl udělat.

„Jsou to ještě děti," mávl nad tím Loki rukou. „Děti víl. Ani dospělé víly nepatří k příliš inteligentním stvořením. Jejich královna je chytrá asi jako Thor," ušklíbl se. A Tony chápavě, i když poněkud prkenně přikývl.

„Okej, ale co teď s nima? Nezdá se, že by chtěli přestat."

„Zeptáme se jich na cestu," pokrčil bůh rameny, jako by to byla nejjasnější věc pod sluncem. Pak vytvořil jednu menší bublinu, hodil ji po Tonym, a on se náhle ocitl za ametystovou clonou.

„Hneš se, praskne to," upozornil jej Loki (čímž docílil Tonyho ztuhnutí uprostřed pohybu) a sám se svým štítem pokračoval k místu, odkud neúnavně létaly šípy. Na okamžik Tonymu zmizel z dohledu. A když se bůh vynořil z křoví a za něco vzdáleně podobného křídlům držel maličkého zmítajícího se chlapce, dokonce se mu i ulevilo.

„Proboha," vydechl Tony, když si dítě prohlédl zblízka. „Ono to má křídla. Jsou mu tak tři, ne?"

„Spíš tři sta," opravil ho Loki, ale nevěnoval mu ani pohled. Místo toho se sehnul k chlapci a usmál se na něj tak něžně, až to Tonyho vyděsilo. Pak k němu začal tiše promlouvat jazykem, kterému Tony sice nerozuměl, ale zato se zcela ztratil v jeho kráse. Těžko se dalo uvěřit tomu, že to všechno říká zrovna Loki.

Vílí kluk se přestal vztekat a zatvářil se zmateně. Pak začal vrtět hlavou a vysokým hláskem Lokimu odpovídal stejnou hatmatilkou. Tony si až pozdě uvědomil, že zírá.

Loki chlapce pustil a podíval se na svého dočasného kolegu.

„Tady není," řekl.

„Jak víš, že nelže?" Hloupá otázka, napomenul se Tony v myšlenkách. Loki se na něj jen usmál. A rozhodně to nebyl onen něžný úsměv, který použil na tu zakrslou vílu. „Dobře, zkusím to jinak. Vážně chceš chodit z jedné země do druhé a ptát se po nějaké šílené sexy čarodějce?"

„Vlastně… ano." Tony zaskučel.

„Musí to jít přece rychleji! Ani jsme nestačili vymyslet nějakej plán, tohle je strašně narychlo. Nejsem připravenej a-…"

„Těsně před odchodem to vypadalo, že chceš utéct, a ne plánovat," přerušil ho Loki. Stark zmlkl, a v duchu si vynadal za to, jak čitelný v tu chvíli musel být. Pak začal mávat rukama, aby znovu získal Lokiho pozornost. Bůh se na něj otráveně otočil.

„Bude to rychlejší, pokud mě pořád nebudeš otravovat stupidními otázkami," sdělil mu.

„Říkal jsi, že Amoru vyhnal Odin," řekl Tony, a jak šlo asi na půl vteřiny poznat, Lokimu v ten moment došlo, kam tím jeho nový kolega míří. Stark byl ve svém živlu. „Vyhýbáš se tomu, co?" zachechtal se. „Ale no tak, bude prča." Protože byl v obleku, dovolil si do Lokiho i šťouchnout. Ten jen něco zavrčel. Tony uznal, že pokud zvážní, bude to ten nejchytřejší krok. „Hele… stejně nemáme čas putovat po vesmíru a ptát se nějakých agresivních víl nebo jiných věcí na cestu. Bude lepší se to dozvědět od samotného-…"

„Nemysli si, že mě to už nenapadlo, Starku."

„Tak v čem je problém?"

„Odin nepovolil…" Na moment se zarazil, ale pak si poraženě povzdychnul a pokračoval: „Jsem venku z vězení přes jeho zákaz. Thor tu celu rozbil, pak mě odtáhl do paláce a nakonec na Zemi. Zbytek znáš."

„Oh," bylo všechno, na co se Tony v tu chvíli zmohl. „Tohle všechno komplikuje, hm," zabručel po chvilce.

„Mohl bych doufat, že stále spí, a že o pobytu Amory ví i matka," řekl Loki, ale i úplný hlupák by poznal, že svými slovy dodává celé situaci ještě větší míru absurdity. „Ani Thor se tam nemůže na nějakou dobu ukázat. Považovali by ho za zrádce…" _I když jemu by nepochybně odpustili. _

„I tak ale nemáme čas. Nemáš v Asgardu nějaký známý… víš, jak to myslím."

„Já ne," zakroutil bůh hlavou. Mohl by sice doufat i v ten zázrak, že by se tři bojovníci a Sif postavili na jeho stranu… ale to by musel být tak třikrát naivnější než Thor. Což bylo nemožné. Tony nadzvedl obočí.

„Byl jsi vlk samotář, hm?"

„Mág," upřesnil Loki. Oba věděli, že se právě přeli prakticky o synonyma.

„Chápu," přikývl Tony. „Takže… jdeme do další země nebo… co. Pochybuju, že mě necháš si tady nasbírat pár vzorků…"


	11. Jotunheim

„Thore, vyšlapeš tu cestičku."

„Všimli jste si, že nám ten parchant neřekl, kam vlastně s Tonym jdou?"

„Takhle o mém bratrovi nemluv, Bartone."

Nepříliš příjemnou atmosféru narušil člověk, který neuměl přicházet s dobrými zprávami, a rozhodně ne za dobrých okolností. Avengers zmlkli a Fury spokojeně přikývl. Pak si ale všiml poněkud podezřelého faktu. V místnosti bylo opravdu _ticho_. Jeden problém. Navíc mu za zády chyběla obrovská silueta chlapa s nejironičtějším úšklebkem na světě. Druhý problém, i když ve zcela jiném ohledu.

„Pozabíjeli se?" zeptal se s neskrývaným zájmem. Nataša zavrtěla hlavou, a Clint se zašeptaným „málem" pohlédl na Bruce. „Proč mám pocit, že jste udělali něco, za co bych vás měl všechny zavřít?"

„Věřte mi, taky jsem s tím nesouhlasil," mručel Thor, opírající se o stěnu nejdál od ředitele. Steve a Bruce souhlasně přikývli. Clint, který začínal cítit zradu, přikývl pro jistotu taky, snad aby na něj nepadlo podezření.

„Zjistili jsme, o co Malekithovi jde. Teda mimo zničení naší planety," informovala zamračeného Furyho Nataša.

„A to je?"

„Amora, čarodějnice z Asgardu."

„To nevysvětluje, proč tady nejsou ti dva šílenci."

„Šli ji hledat."

„To se mi snad jenom zdá!"

„Uklidněte se, budou v pořád-…"

„Ať se vrátí klidně bez hlavy, o to tady vůbec nejde!" přerušil Fury kapitánův dobromyslný pokus o klid. Thor znovu výhružně zavrčel a víc než cokoli jiného připomínal vzteklé zvíře. Ne, že by to někoho zajímalo. „Chcete mi říct, že tam někde po planetách pobíhají dva egoističtí magoři bez trochy taktu a snaží se najít čarodějnici, o kterou by čistě teoreticky mohl mít zájem Malekith, který nám chce zničit Zemi," odříkal ředitel SHIELDu.

„Když to řeknete takhle, zní to vážně blbě," uznal Clint.

„Nepomáháš nám," zasyčela na něj Nataša. Barton se stáhl a bleskově sáhl po dodatku:

„Ale je to opravdu to jediné, co můžeme udělat. Na Sva… hle… na tu jejich zemi se stupidním jménem se prý nemůžeme dostat."

„Mám se ptát, kdo vám všechny informace poskytl?"

OOO

Ne, že by byl paranoidní nebo tak něco… Tony ne. Co se týče Lokiho, nelze tenhle pocit nazvat ničím jiným nežli opatrností. V přítomnosti toho chlapa musel být opatrný každý. Tony poněkud nejistě kráčel za bohem lží a pod maskou se mračil. Šli už dlouho, a jeho se začínala zmocňovat obava… že se Loki zdaleka nesnaží tolik jako by mohl. Co když toho všeho využil jen, aby se zbavil jednoho člena Avengers? On debil se ještě sám nabídl.

Možná s Malekithem spolupracuje… možná…

Málem do Lokiho vrazil.

„Chytni se mě," zamumlal Loki neochotně. Tony se na něj zmateně podíval.

„Co?" houkl inteligentně a ještě zmateněji hleděl na Lokiho napřaženou ruku. „Nechci tě držet za ruku!"

„Umíš se teleportovat?"

„Ne."

„Tak se mě chytni a drž hubu."

„Proč jsi to neřekl hned? Měl bys chápat, že normálního chlapa ze Země takováhle žádost trošku vyděsí."

„Samotného Starka že něco vyděsí?" ušklíbl se černovlasý bůh a odolal pokušení se k smrtelníkovi v té podivné plechovce natáhnout oběma rukama a rovnou se po něm začít sápat.

„Neryj a teleportuj."

OOO

Kdyby se použil popis jako „nešikovná teleportace", jistě by se to rychlostí světla hrnulo na vrchol žebříčku eufemismů. Jak Tony, tak Loki neměli dostatek rychlých reakcí, aby se jakkoli zachránili před pádem do ledové vody.

„V celé zemi je jedno jezero a já spadnu do něj," vyprskl Loki stížnost společně s vodou. Tony měl větší problém. Z místa jeho dopadu zbyly bublinky. Slábnoucí bublinky.

_Jarvisi, chlape, tohle není prdel… vzbuď se!_

Už tak dost slabý signál a občasné chrčení místo zdvořilého britského hlasu bylo lepší než to, co se s oblekem dělo teď. Ne, že by to Tony netušil. Po všem, on byl přece génius. Ale oblek ho mohl případně uchránit od zranění. Ne ho ubránit. A ruku na srdce – že se bude topit, to vážně nečekal.

_Co když byl tohle celou dobu jeho plán? Utopit ho? Ten zmetek vážně klesl. Ještě nedávno chtěl, ať před ním poklekne celý svět a teď se zbaví jednoho z nepřátel tak, že s ním hodí do ledové vody. _

Málem se zajíkl, když se asi centimetr od jeho kovové masky objevil Lokiho obličej, bledý a ve vodě mnohem děsivější. Smaragdové oči zcela upoutaly jeho pozornost. Kdyby se Tony právě nedusil a byl si jistý tím, co viděl, odpřisáhl by, že i pod vodou s nedostatkem vzduchu si Loki našel čas na to, aby otráveně obrátil oči v sloup. Stark se pod oblekem uchechtl.

Byl to nepopsatelně nádherný pocit, když se mohl znovu zhluboka nadechnout. Teda těsně po tom, co svému zachránci plivl do obličeje vodu. Z plných plic nasával vzduch a blaženě se usmíval na tmavé nebe, ze kterého se zvolna snášel sníh.

„To bylo opravdu nezdvořilé," ozval se dotčený Loki, který si znechuceně otíral tvář. Tonymu to z nějakého důvodu udělalo radost. To, že se znovu narodil, že ho Loki nechtěl utopit, že ho snad dokonce i zachránil, nebo jen to, že Lokimu plivl do ksichtu a stále měl všechny končetiny.

Pak jeho úsměv opadl, když zjistil, že je nějak… lehčí.

„Můj oblek!" zařval. Loki sebou trhl, jako by ho samotný zvuk bolel.

„Zmlkni," řekl tiše.

„Další nepřátelská planeta nebo co? A existuje tady nějaká přátelská? Proč mě taháš po nepřátelských zemích? A kam jsi dal můj oblek? Mrznu tady!" rozkřikl se Stark. Připadal si jako dítě… vlastně si tak připadal vždycky a Pepper mu tak říkala pomalu častěji než jeho jménem.

„Tvůj oblek tě tahal ke dnu, tak jsem ho z tebe musel dostat. Mimochodem nemáš zač, nevděčný ignorante!"

„Tam…," Tony se neobtěžoval s kousavou odpovědí a vydal se nejistými kroky k jeskyni. Brodil se obrovskými sněhovými závěji, a přitom stihl závistivě myslet na Legolase a jeho muší váhu. Taky by se mu teď hodila. Jen doufal, že Loki nemá s Pánem prstenů nic společného a bude se muset brodit sněhem taky.

K jeho překvapení, černovlasý bůh za chvilku dorazil za ním, a sotva udělal krok ze sněhu do sucha, svalil se na zem. Tony jen vyvalil oči a dál se třásl zimou. Chvilku bylo v jeskyni ticho.

„Co je s tebou?" zadrkotal zuby Stark a objal se rukama. Loki tradičně místo odpovědi jen cosi zavrčel a uprostřed stísněné jeskyně vykouzlil malý plamen. Tony nechtěl znít nevděčně, ale ta odporná zima s ním dělala divy.

„Větší by to nešlo? Jen trošku?" zkusil. Loki nenadával, ani se nevztekal. Dokonce se na něj ani nepodíval, místo toho jen znaveně zavrtěl hlavou, což byla očividná odpověď. Odpověď na víc otázek, než na kolik se Tony vlastně ptal.


	12. The Arguments

Tohle byl Lokiho nejjednoznačnější způsob, jak Tonymu sdělit, že mu došla síla. Tony nebyl idiot, byl si i přes neznalost Lokiho moci poměrně jistý, že někdo tak nechutně elegantní a hrdý by při teleportaci nespadl do jezera, rozhodně by se dobrovolně nebrodil sněhem a už vůbec by sebou nešvihl o zem při první příležitosti. A ten oheň, zdá se, byl poslední kapkou do plného poháru.

Loki se opíral o stěnu jeskyně a občas se prudce otřásl. Upřímně žasl nad tím, že i přes to, že byl v zemi, kde se narodil, mu byla šílená zima. Pravdou bylo, že si k ohni mohl sednout blíž. Ale to by znamenalo přiblížit se i k tomu směšnému smrtelníkovi. Tonyho špatná nálada pozvolna mizela, nahradila ji místo toho lítost. Už stihl uschnout a byl si jistý, že je Loki stále mokrý jen kvůli němu. Ne, že by měl v plánu se kvůli tomu od té nádherně hřejivé věci vzdálit. Tolik k lítosti.

„Možná jsme měli ještě chvilku počkat," nadhodil jedno z těch špatných témat, snad aby řeč nestála.

„Na co? Až Elfové zaútočí znovu?"

„Pravda," přikývl Tony. Znovu bylo ticho, jen občas zapraskalo v ohni, ačkoli v něm nebylo žádné dřevo. „Jak dlouho to vydrží?" zeptal se, i když si dovedl domyslet odpověď.

„Tak dlouho jako já," ušklíbl se Loki a znovu se otřásl.

„Je ti teplo, děvče?" neodolal Stark. Bůh vyvalil oči a jeho hlas nebezpečně připomínal vzrůstající hysterii a chuť si pořádně zařvat.

„Mráz ti leze na mozek?!" vyjel na něj.

„Ne, ale tobě brzo bude, jestli si nesedneš blíž. Přísahám, že tě nebudu obtěžovat…" řekl mu úlisným tónem a Loki se otřásl znovu, těžko říct, jestli zimou nebo znechucením. Zůstal na místě.

„Zmrzlej budeš k ničemu," ryl do něj Stark neúnavně. „Jak se potom dostanu domů?"

„Sobecký jako vždy, Starku."

„A co bys jinak rád?" mrkl na něj. Loki zavřel oči a opřel se o stěnu. Z mírné letargie ho znovu vytrhl ten nesnesitelně otravný hlas. „Neblbni, probuď se. Teď nemůžeš spát. Ty paličatej osle, pojď k tomu ohni nebo tě do něj hodím." A majitel hlasu se nespokojil jen s ječením, teď s Lokim už třásl. S otráveným zamručením oči otevřel.

„Co je?"

„Co je?! Byl jsi mimo snad dvacet minut!" Stark s ním neúnavně třásl, ačkoli už to nebylo nutné.

„Není možný," odsekl bůh nakvašeně. A Tonymu došla trpělivost. Až s nečekanou silou Lokiho popadl za ruce, trhnutím ho vytáhl na nohy, pak jej jednou rukou objal kolem pasu a hodil s ním k ohni. „Nenávidím tě," stihl mu za tu cestu Loki minimálně třikrát sdělit.

„Lámeš mi srdce."

„Zabiju tě."

„Později, lásko."

Tony se snažil udržet poslední zbytky pozitivních myšlenek, aby jimi zastínil fakt, že oheň pomalu uhasínal a s ním i veškeré jeho naděje.

„Asi se ti to nezdá jako dobrej nápad, ale měl bys to ze sebe-…"

„Ne."

„Mám to z tebe sundat já? To oblečení musí být nesnesitelný i suchý, natož mokrý!"

„Nech mě na pokoji, Starku."

Musí to vydržet. Ještě chvilku a jeho magie se vzpamatuje, určitě. Prudce se mu zvedl žaludek a on si obmotal ruce kolem břicha. Hlavu si opřel o pokrčená kolena. Ruku na srdce, přiznal si, nakonec bude muset v zájmu ušetření kouzla opustit svůj Aesirský vzhled. Znechuceně pomyslel na tu odpornou modrou barvu, drobné jizvy po celém těle. Zaryl nehty do dlaní, až mu vytryskla krev, nepravidelně dýchal, a tvrdohlavě lpěl na tom kousku magie, který ho udržoval v normální podobě.

Stačilo, že před tím arogantním smrtelníkem zažil panický záchvat, nehodlal se před ním ukázat jako Jotun. Už teď se mu v hlavě promítaly představy, jak by na něj Tony reagoval. A ani jedna se mu nelíbila.

Vnímal jen napůl, když mu Tony opatrně – přesvědčen, že je Loki dost mimo na to, aby si toho nevšiml – zbavil té nejtěžší části brnění. Trvalo to dlouho, ale bůh zůstal poslušně sedět u ohně, napjatě, jako by právě spolkl pravítko, ale k dobru se muselo říct, že se nesnažil Tonyho uškrtit.

Mezitím Stark žasnul nad tím, jak se mu Loki zmenšuje před očima. Bez brnění vypadal o tolik… křehčí. Tony věděl, že je Loki štíhlý, ale teď mu přišel až nezdravě hubený. V očích se mu odrážely plameny slábnoucího ohně, ale daleko za tou clonou zamyšlenosti číhala jedna velká deprese. Čemuž by se nemohl divit ani člověk, který zcela postrádá empatii. Dalo se to pochopit, konec konců, Loki nikdy nebyl fyzicky silný, tedy ne dost na to, aby se ubránil případnému nebezpečí. Proto se vždy spolehl jen na svou věrnou magii, která jej doprovázela už od útlého věku.

To, že o ni náhle přišel, byl ve společnosti smrtelného idiota, který mu neměl jak pomoct ani mu co nabídnout, a to, že byl daleko od posledního tvora, který ho měl opravdu rád, a který by mu pomohl, stačilo dost na to, aby jen rezignovaně seděl, zády se opíral o Tonyho, kterého by se jindy nedotkl ani lopatou, a jen hleděl do ohně, který mu svým posměšným poskakováním připomínal, jak moc oba slábnou.

Aniž by se dál staral o důstojnost nebo něco tomu podobně potřebného v zasněžené pustině, opřel se o Tonyho ještě víc. Stark se nebránil – teplo jako teplo.

„Tohle se nikdo nikdy nedozví, nebo tě nechám zemřít tou nejpomalejší a nejbolestivější smrtí," řekl mu vyčerpaný bůh těsně před tím, než mu usnul na rameni.

OOO

„Prosím, že to byl jenom vtip."

„Vypadám na to, že vtipkuju?" odsekl Thor netrpělivě, ačkoli to nebylo zrovna na místě. Nakonec, byl to on, komu přišlo vhodné o Lokiho zatím stále nestabilní magii informovat ostatní až o den později.

„A tys to věděl celou dobu?" Steve ve vší naivitě nedokázal nic jiného než nevěřícně valit oči a kroutit hlavou.

„Myslel jsem, že s ním půjdu já," zamumlal Thor, a aby dokázal svou soudnost, provinile sklopil pohled.

„Já bych něco řekla, ale obávám se, že-…"

„Mluvte, agentko," Fury začal klepat prsty o stůl.

„Řekl jsi nám to z toho důvodu, který bych tu nerada zmínila, Thore?"

„Já… nevím, o čem-…"

„Chtěl jsi s ním jít pro Amoru, protože jsi věděl, že se tahle výprava nevyhne nebezpečí."

„Nelíbí se mi, kam-…"

„Ohrozil jsi Tonyho jen kvůli tomu, že chceš mladšího brášku zpátky." Nataša si založila ruce, a celkově vykazovala tolik náznaků odmítavého postoje, že by byla jakákoli argumentace krokem k sebevraždě.

„Jak jsem mohl vědět, že se Tony nabídne! Já… chtěl jsem, aby… mě Loki bral zase jako dřív," přiznal Thor sklesle. Nebyl takový idiot, aby své nepochybně silné hlasivky využíval na někoho, kdo převezl i jeho bratra, až nechutně častého vítěze hádek. Nataša neukázala jediné gesto, které by naznačovalo soucit. Ne, že by to snad někdo čekal.

„Thore… já vím, že to pro tebe musí být těžké, ale vystavil jsi nebezpečí jednoho z nás. A to nepočítám tvého bratra. Nepřijde ti to jako vysoká cena za nepravděpodobné vyřešení rodinného sporu? Nemůžeš přece ohrožovat-…" Bruce byl v tuto chvíli jediný, kdo byl schopný souvisle mluvit, ale nebylo mu umožněno svou myšlenku, sebevíc logická a pravdivá byla, dokončit.

„Ty to nechápeš! On mě nenávidí! Kdysi… byli jsme nejlepší přátelé. Věřil mi, já mohl věřit jemu, chránil jsem ho a on mi kryl záda. Prostě… jsem chtěl ukázat, že mi na něm stále stejně záleží. Že bych ho dokázal ochránit."

„Sem city nepatří!" okřikl ho Fury. „Nejradši bych tě zavřel za pokus o sabotáž nebo něco podobného, ale vzhledem k tomu, že bych si tím proti sobě poštval další planetu, jistě chápeš, že se uchýlím jen k vykázání ze Země."

„Ale… já nechtěl nikoho vystavit nebezpečí…"

„Právě jsi to udělal! Co teď máme dělat? Loki nám ani neřekl, kam jdou. A i kdyby řekl, bude nám to k ničemu, naše vyspělost jaksi nedosáhla vašich kvalit ohledně cestování mezi světy."

„Vrátí se. On… oni to zvládnou."

„Chtěl jsi mu znovu věřit. Je tohle tvůj další pokus? Měl bys už konečně pochopit, že_ jemu_ se věřit _nedá!_ A dle všeho o tvou důvěru ani nestojí," ozvala se znovu Nataša, jejíž řeč těla stále nasvědčovala nehorázné touze Thorovi něco velice ošklivého udělat.

„Omlouvám se," bylo jediné, co ze sebe bůh hromu dostal. Clint se začal ohlížet po svém luku.

„Vypadni odtud."

„Dejte mi šanci to napravit."

„Máš ji mít. Vypadni, přiveď zpátky Starka, Lokiho někam zavři a rozmlať znovu Bifrost. S druhým zrádcem tahle skupina spolupracovat nebude," řekla Nataša chladně. Fury by se nevyjádřil lépe, proto svůj názor omezil na pouhé přikývnutí.

„Na Midgardu mi stále záleží. I na vás. Stále vás považuji za své přátele. Tímhle… se pro mě nic nemění."

„Tak už zmiz."

„Něčím si ti dva rozhodně podobní jsou," přiznal Clint s posměšným úšklebkem, když je Thor opustil.


	13. Monster

„Je úplně mimo," poznamenal Stark nahlas, když mu Lokiho hlava klesla do klína. Jeho první reakce byla samozřejmě obranná; poskočil na místě a užuž přemýšlel nad efektním chvatem, kterým by ze sebe boha nešetrně shodil, ale na poslední chvilku si to rozmyslel a rozhodl se kolegova limbu využít.

Opatrně se nad Lokiho naklonil, sledoval našedlou kůži pod jeho očima, zamračil se na tmavou podlitinu na levém spánku, žasl nad jeho vlasy, které i přes veškeré dobrodružství vypadaly stále čistě. Nějaké kouzlo? přemýšlel Tony, zatímco prsty tak jemně, jak jen dokázal, odsunul několik černých pramínků z Lokiho čela. Kdyby teď přestal a zamyslel se nad sebou, rozhodně by se nemohl vymlouvat na to, že nevěděl, co dělá. A že to věděl velice dobře, snad nebylo nutno dodávat.

Rozhodl se, že je načase se posunout z téhle poněkud znepokojující situace kamkoli, kde na něj nebude čekat studená jeskyně a polomrtvý bůh, ale teplá postel a… o Pepper asi nemohla být řeč, když se s ním rozešla. Hořce se usmál a zakroutil hlavou, aby myšlenky na vztahy odsunul zpátky do nejtmavšího koutku mysli, kam taky odjakživa patřily.

„Loki," zkusmo boha poplácal po tváři. Žádné reakce se nedočkal. Znovu jej oslovil, ale tentokrát mu místo facky prsty přejel přes tvář. Skoro se zastyděl, když si uvědomil, jak to muselo vypadat. Připadal si teď jako malé dítě, které se poprvé setká se štěnětem a zatímco k němu natahuje ruku, padne návrh „pohladím tě, jestli mě nekousneš".

No… Loki se ukázal být jako přítulnější štěně, vzhledem k tomu, že se ve svém polovědomí do Tonyho doteku opřel. Ačkoli si Stark mohl být jistý, že při plném vědomí by se Loki nespokojil s prachobyčejným kousnutím, přesto se nad svými myšlenkami – zcela jistě ovlivněnými nedostatkem sexu, steskem po Zemi a rozkošným pohledem na spícího Lokiho – pousmál.

A začínal se skutečně modlit, aby se Loki probudil dřív, než ho napadne něco mnohem méně nevinného.

OOO

Vypadalo to, že jeho vědomí váhá mezi bolestným bděním a sladkým bezvědomím. Chvíle, kdy o sobě vůbec nevěděl, začaly být k jeho zlosti nahrazovány chvílemi, kdy cítil tupou bolest ve spáncích a Tonyho tvrdé rameno pod svou hlavou.

Jeho mysl poskakovala jako šílená. Občas Lokimu škodolibě ukázala záblesky z dětství, ale častěji se vracela k událostem, které se staly teprve před chvílí.

Před očima mu znovu vyvstal obraz topícího se Starka. Pamatoval si každou myšlenku, která celý ten výjev doprovázela. Jistě, mohl by ho nechat se utopit. Ale ač si to nerad přiznával, krutou pravdou bylo, že – jak mu dal Bruce vítězoslavně najevo – Loki si skutečně nemohl zradu dovolit.

A ještě tu byl druhý fakt, který mu stěží mohl udělat radost; on Tonyho potřeboval. Teď, když vyplýtváním magie zeslábl a nedokázal nechat oči otevřené, se společník – sebevíc otravný – zcela nepochybně hodil.

„Fakt nerad tě ruším, ale měli bychom se posunout," ozvalo se těsně u jeho hlavy. Hlavy, která pod sebou už neměla rameno, ale-

Tony hlavou narazil do kamenné stěny, když se dosud bezvládný bůh přesunul do sedu takovou rychlostí, že by ho k ní tak spolehlivě nedonutil ani taser. Loki se od Tonyho prudce odtáhl, až málem skončil ve stále slábnoucích plamenech ohně uprostřed jeskyně. Když byl v dostatečné vzdálenosti, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí a nebyl svou tváří příliš blízko té jeho, vztekle zavrčel:

„Co to mělo znamenat?!"

Tony ho celou dobu s nevinným úsměvem pozoroval.

A pak vybuchl smíchy.

OOO

„Opovažuješ se mi po tom všem přijít na oči?" zaburácel král, dle síly hlasu čerstvě probuzený ze svého spánku. Jinými slovy, Thor si nemohl vybrat horší chvíli.

„Otče," oslovil jej kajícně, když poklekl před trůnem. Ale u oslovení zůstal, protože neměl nejmenší tušení, jak by měl svou omluvu – pokud kdy na jeho otce něco takového platilo – vůbec začít.

„Osvobodil jsi zločince."

„Bratra," opravil ho Thor dřív, než se stačil zarazit.

„Mlč!" křikl Odin rozčileně. „Zradíš svého krále a vracíš se k němu nejen bez přijatelné omluvy, ale s drzostí nehodnou korunního prince Asgardu!" V tomto duchu pokračoval, dokud se ze síně nevytratil poslední sluha. Pak se posadil zpátky na trůn a rukou si přejel po obličeji. „Thore, co jsi to udělal," řekl už mnohem klidnějším hlasem. I Thor se náhle změnil. Jeho pokorný výraz se změnil v bojovný, rozhodně vstal a došel až k Odinovi.

„Otče, vím, že jsem jednal proti tvým rozkazům, ale sám jsi musel vědět, že jinak to nešlo. Loki je pro Midgard přínosem… když je s námi zajedno. Chitauri ho chtějí mrtvého, spolupracuje s námi."

„Přesně tak. Spolupracuje, protože se bojí o svůj život. Nechápeš to, Thore? On se nevrátí. Už nikdy nebude tím, jak jsi ho znal. Nechal se pohltit temnotou, nezáleží mu na svém domovu, nezáleží mu už na nikom," Odin mluvil rychle a naléhavě, protože moc dobře věděl, že jeho řeč bude brzy přerušena.

„Je to tvůj syn! Je to princ Asgardu stejně jako já! A je to můj bratr. Změnil se, ale… stále je tady možnost, že se vrátí."

„Pokusil se tě zabít!"

„Kdyby mě chtěl opravdu zabít, nemyslíš si, že bych byl už dávno mrtvý?"

„To ho snad omlouvá?"

„Jeho činy neomluví nic. Ale může se vykoupit. Dal nám informace, a teď pracuje na tom, aby našel Amoru." Thorovi nedošlo, jak naivně to všechno zní. Odin si ho podezřívavě prohlédl, ale pak si vzpomněl, že jeho syn nikdy nepatřil k těm bystrým.

„A jak ses pojistil, že tě nezradí? Existuje vůbec něco, čím ho můžeš donutit k poctivosti?"

„Proč o něm takhle mluvíš? Když mu pak vymlouvám ty jeho řeči o tom, jak ho celý život všichni nenáviděli, bojím se, že mu lžu." Král znovu vstal a podíval se Thorovi zblízka do očí.

„Co mi tím chceš říct?" zeptal se, ačkoli znal odpověď. Výhružný tón nestačil, aby boha hromu donutil mlčet. Thor byl pevně rozhodnutý si s otcem promluvit.

„Nemiluješ ho. Nikdy jsi ho nemiloval."

OOO

Zíral do vyhaslého ohniště a občas se ohlédl po Starkovi. Pak mu pohled sjel na části jeho brnění poházené po jeskyni. Nevzpomínal si, že by…

Ten drzý smrtelný tupý-…

„Ale ale." Oba dva poskočili, když se od vchodu do jeskyně ozval hluboký hlas. „Jestlipak to není Asgardské princátko." Tony si na malou krásnou chvilku pomyslel, že se ze samého děsu naučil neviditelnosti, což mu mraziví obři vyvrátili hned o tři vteřiny později, když ho popadli za ramena a nehledě na to, že nohama visel ze vzduchu, se s ním vydali pryč. Ohlédl se a s překvapením zjistil, že Loki je stále na místě.

_Takže tohle byl jeho plán? _Proběhlo mu hlavou těsně před tím, než uslyšel něco, co až děsivě připomínalo bolestný nářek. Místo vzrůstajícího hněvu nad Lokiho údajnou (další) zradou se v něm vzedmula vlna strachu.

„Počkat počkat…" vykoktal, a snažil se znovu ohlédnout, snad aby se ujistil, jestli se mu to všechno nezdálo. Zcela ignoroval fakt, že byl právě mezi dvěma obry, jeho vědecké já se totiž nepřihlásilo ke slovu. Měl by být překvapen, ale po tom, co potkal malou vílu s vražednými úmysly, ho už mohlo překvapit máloco, že? „Co mu děláte? Nechte-…" Dokonce i Tonymu Starkovi stačil jediný obrův pohled, aby zmlknul.

_Proč mají rukavice, proboha? _pomyslel si s úšklebkem. _Mají na sobě bederní roušku a je jim zima na ruce? _

Jeho myšlenkový pochod nešetrně přerušil dopad na ledovou zem. Stark zasyčel pár pestrých nadávek a nechal se zase zvednout, tentokrát mu však bylo dovoleno se nohama dotýkat země. A snažil se sám sobě namluvit, že ten třes při pohledu na Jotunheimského krále byl způsoben zimou.

Obrovský Jotun, lišící se od ostatních jen drobnými jizvami po tváři a na těle, k Tonymu přišel blíž a přidřepl si k němu.

„Je to člověk," poznamenal s nádechem něčeho, co snad mohlo být překvapením. „Smrtelný slabý člověk," dodal znechuceně. „Kde je zrádce?" zeptal se pár vteřin poté, a Tonyho tak dokonale zmátl.

Byla to chvilka, to nepochybně, ale Tony si byl jistý, že uběhlo několik hodin neskutečně děsivého ticha, kdy netušil, jestli je to prostor pro jeho obhajobu nebo naopak popravu… a nebyl si jistý do chvíle, než mu k nohám dopadl Loki. Ještě včera by se škodolibě hihňal tomu, že je s ním jakožto s princem a bohem k tomu zacházeno stejně jako s ubohým smrtelníkem, ale teď jako by to všechno vyprchalo.

Tady jdou vtipy stranou, uvědomil si, když pod sebe Loki vyplivl trošku krve. Černovlasý bůh zvedl hlavu a křivě se usmál. Už se nesnažil držet si magii, nesnažil se skrývat před Tonyho pohledem svou pravou podobu. Na obojí bylo pozdě. Kdyby jen v jeskyni hned nepropadl slabosti a pokusil se dostat jinam, kamkoli, kde nebyl tolik nenáviděn… Osud tomu zřejmě zlomyslně chtěl, aby mu síla došla zrovna v jeho rodné zemi.

Tonymu teď byl ukradený i samotný král. Jediné, čeho byl schopen, bylo tupě zírat.

„_Jsi monstrum." _

„_Ne, to vy jste sem přivedla monstrum." _

Bylo to až nechutně prosté. Tony, svědek Natašina rozhovoru s Lokim, si právě uvědomil, že o Bruce při invazi vůbec nešlo.


	14. Little brother

**Moc děkuju za komentáře k předešlým kapitolám, děláte mi radost. :3 **

OOO

„Co to má znamenat, Thore? Přišel jsi sem osočovat svého krále?"

„Nemluvím k tobě jako ke králi, ale jako k otci. Věděl jsi, že je Loki naživu po svém pádu?" Blonďatý bůh mluvil tiše, ale dával si záležet, aby každé jeho slovo mělo patřičný důraz. Odin pochopil, že i kdyby teď začal křičet nebo vyhrožovat, nijak by si nepomohl. Protože místo Thora by tak zaujala Frigga, což bylo – nač si něco nalhávat – ještě horší.

„Ano." Thor sebou trhnul a pevněji sevřel Mjolnir. Doufal, že uslyší opak. Byl přesvědčen, že uslyší opak.

„Proč jsi ho nezachránil, když jsi mohl?" zeptal se ještě tišeji než dosud. Odin se mu podíval do očí. „Mluvíš o něm, jako by byl zkažený už odmala, a přitom jsi ho nechal spadnout do temnoty. Proč jsi ho tehdy odmítl? Mohl jsi říct tisíce jiných slov, kterými bys ho zachránil, ale tys řekl ne. Celou tu dobu pro tebe opravdu nic neznamenal?" V síni bylo ticho. „PROČ JSI HO NEZACHRÁNIL!" zařval korunní princ, nedbaje na to, že ječí po králi a že by si tak za jiných okolností podepisoval souhlas k dalšímu vyhnanství. Jenže poznal, že otce přistihl nepřipraveného, a hodlal toho využít.

„Asgard ho zpátky nechtěl!" Teď už Thor nebyl jediný, kdo křičel. Odin znovu vstal z trůnu a narovnal se. Sice byl už dlouho menší než Thor, ale autorita, která z něj vyzařovala, jeho vzpurného syna vždy spolehlivě zklidnila. „Nevšiml sis, že po jeho údajné smrti nikdo netruchlil? Ten samý večer, kdy jsme o něj přišli, se hodovalo přímo tady, v hlavní síni, a nikoho nezajímalo, že je o jednoho člena královské rodiny méně. Bylo jim jedno, že truchlí jejich král, královna i princ. Byli rádi, že se ho zbavili. Teď, když se dozvěděli o jeho původu, začali pochybovat dokonce o mně. Jestli to nebyl můj plán, jak svrhnout Asgard," do hlasu se mu začínal vkrádat jedovatý sarkasmus. „Jistě, král, který tohle všechno vybudoval a chránil, se jednoho dne rozhodl vše zničit pomocí Laufeyova syna."

Jestli by Thor nevěděl jinak, skoro by řekl, že to znělo ublíženě.

„Jediné, co jsem chtěl, bylo zachránit jedno nevinné dítě. A doufal jsem, že Loki jednoho dne opravdu bude strůjcem míru mezi Asgardem a Jotunhaimem. Pak mi ale došlo, co mělo znamenat to, že ležel na oltáři. Byl maličký, Jotunové se báli, že je to prokletí jejich země – byl to prvorozený syn jejich krále, očekávali někoho… mocného, nebývale silného. Bylo tedy jasné, že mír Loki nepřinese, možná tak problémy, pokud by se o jeho původu někdo dozvěděl. A víš, co jsem udělal? Nic! Nechal jsem ho tady, protože jsme ho všichni milovali! Nedůvěřoval jsem jeho schopnostem, protože mi byly stále neznámé. Magii se učil příliš rychle, proto mě to zneklidňovalo. Nebylo to tak, že bych ho neměl rád... byl to můj syn, a stále je. Stejně jako ty."

Thor mlčky naslouchal, jak se snažil si každé slovo pevně uložit v paměti.

„Takže jsi ho nechal tam… mezi Chitauri jen proto, že si to lid přál?"

„Pamatuješ si, jak reagovali, když jsi ho po jeho útoku na Midgard přivedl do paláce? Sám jsem byl svědkem toho, kolik měšťanů – obyčejných, ale mimořádně vzteklých – se ho pokusilo zabít. Odvážili se na něj zaútočit a jeden z nich jej dokonce zranil. Takhle se princ nevítá, ať už udělal cokoli."

Thor si vzpomněl na dobu, kdy hrozila válka s Jotunhaimem jen kvůli jeho mladické hlouposti a bojechtivosti. Mezi lidmi chodil stále s úsměvem, a oni mu vstřícnost opláceli. Na trhu mu stařena dala jablko, přestože měla sama málo. Děti obdivovaly jeho zbroj, chtěly slyšet jeho příběhy z cest. Ale vždycky chodil první a neohlížel se, kde je jeho bratr. Natož pak, jak na něj reagují ostatní. Princové byli přece oba.

OOO

„Jak ses sem dostal?"

„Vždycky jsem vás obdivoval, Friggo. Takhle na nepřítele ve vlastní ložnici reaguje jedině pravá královna."

„Která má po ruce stráže i zbraně."

„Jsem si jistý," Malekith se drze ušklíbl a bez ostychu se usadil do křesla naproti královně, „že se náš rozhovor obejde bez násilí."

„Co ti dává tu jistotu?" Frigga se postavila, uhladila si šaty a přistoupila k oknu. Na výhled, nad kterým se jindy rozplývala, se mračila.

„Víte, kde je Amora. Rád bych to věděl i já. Mám s ní… jisté plány," odpověděl jí Temný elf, ignorujíce královnino hořké uchichtnutí. „Ale abych vás nezdržoval osobními důvody… jak jistě víte, Odin nemá pro své děti takovou slabost jako vy. Mohl bych mu zavraždit oba syny před očima a on by mlčel. Pravý král, skutečně." Frigga se silou vůle udržovala v klidu, očima provrtávala Bifrost a v duchu vysílala zprávy jeho strážci, aby ho ani nenapadlo burcovat krále. „Rozhodl jsem se proto přijít za vámi…"

„Jak si můžeš být jistý, že se já neumím chovat jako královna bez mateřských citů?" zeptala se chladně a pomalu se k němu otočila.

„Taková královna by nepřijala dítě krále nepřátelské země, nevychovala by jej, nerozvíjela jeho talent, nepodporovala ho, netruchlila pro něj a už vůbec by ho neosvobodila, kdyby mu zničehonic přeskočilo a pokusil se zotročit jednu z devíti říší. Navíc by to znamenalo, že váš drahý Loki zemře v příštích čtyřiadvaceti hodinách. Ale vzhledem k jeho ostrému jazyku si jeho staří přátelé jistě pospíší."

Frigga přimhouřila oči a lehce naklonila hlavu na stranu. Otázku vyslovit nemusela.

„I přes vaše varování se rozhodl vykoupit sám sebe," řekl Malekith a posměšně se zasmál, jako by nikdy neslyšel o něčem tak absurdním. „Teď bloudí ještě s jedním bláznem po všech zemích a hledá mou drahou čarodějku. Jistě chápete, že bych ji rád našel první," zašvitořil. Frigga zavřela oči a uvolnila se. Hlavou jí prolétala jedna myšlenka za druhou.

Rada ohledně sledování z povzdálí nepřicházela v úvahu. Útok stejně tak. Stráže jsou pomalí. Heimdallovy nepřítomnosti u mostu by se dalo ošklivě zneužít. Loki může být kdekoli, ale jeho bezpečí nezáleží na místě pobytu. Pravděpodobné je, že by ho Malekith mohl bez problémů vystopovat a zabít. Pak se může jen dohadovat, proč se elf vůbec obtěžuje chodit za ní.

Potřebuje vědět, kde je Amora? Neví, že ji Loki zná a dokáže si zhruba domyslet, kam by se čarodějka mohla schovat. Nebo naopak nemá tušení, kde Loki je a nechce, aby za Amorou dorazil jako první, protože by to narušilo jeho plány, ať už jsou jakékoli.

Závěry můžou být dva; jedním je absurdní fakt, že tohle všechno se děje jen kvůli elfově osobnímu životu, a tím druhým je pouhý trik.

A k závěru bývá vždycky nějaká otázka. V tomhle případě by zněla… jak pozná, že Malekith blafuje? Všechny emoce a mateřské pudy stranou, Loki už může být zajat nebo dokonce mrtev.

Po tomhle všem bylo těžké si připustit, že je to jen vedlejší problém. Ten skutečný byl Malekith sám a jeho armáda. Prakticky vyhlásil válku dvěma říším. Jen kvůli jedné ženské!

„Chceš po mně, abych si vybrala mezi životem svého syna a životy tisíců Asgarďanů a Midgarďanů."

Odpovědí jí byl elfův široký úsměv.

OOO

„Zdravím, bratříčku," zachraptěl Loki, a Tonymu tak dal další důvod k neomalenému zírání. Obr před nimi se pobaveně ušklíbl.

„Byl by z tebe dokonalý král téhle pustiny," uznal, ale jen hlupák by jeho slova bral jako kompliment. Loki hlupák nebyl. „Až na to, že tady bys musel vypadat jako jeden z nás. Což pro tebe musí být neskonalé utrpení, jak vidím," posmíval se. Pak kolem Lokiho začal kroužit a s úsměvem si jej prohlížel. „Tady máme toho maličkého, který pomocí lstí a triků zabil našeho otce," řekl. „Víš, měl jsem ho docela rád. Už jen proto, že jsem to nebyl já, koho chtěl obětovat. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že prvorození synové jsou skoro až posvátní. I v tomhle jsi byl výjimka – jako v mnoha věcech, nemám pravdu? Místo oslavování tě položili na oltář a nechali tě na něm, aby si tě odnesla smrt. To je tvůj celoživotní problém, bratříčku. Příliš lpíš na životě, jako by snad bylo o co stát. Kdybys umřel už tehdy, ušetřil bys všechny spousty problémů."

„Musí tě vyčerpávat tolik řečí najednou," uchechtl se Loki drze. Tony jen poraženě zavřel oči, když se nejblíže stojící obr napřáhl a uštědřil bohovi ránu do břicha. „Obrana rádoby rétoriků je vždy násilí," zanotoval Loki, když se znovu posbíral ze země.

_Ten idiot se nechá zabít. _Tony se jen těžko srovnával s faktem, že někdo tak inteligentní jako Loki dovede být v jistých ohledech takový blbec. Jako by si on měl na jeden den zahrát na psychologa a hrabat se v něčích citech. To aby se rovnou vůbec nesnažil o záchranu světa.

„Jistě už musíš být unaven čekáním, ale odpusť… nemůžu se rozhodnout, která smrt by ti slušela nejlépe," prohlásil Helblindi slavnostně. Pak se za jeho zády mihlo něco o moc menšího, než byl obr, ale většího, než bylo dítě.

„Můj králi," usmála se Amora, když se před Jotunským vládcem uklonila.


End file.
